Furueru Kodou Le temps d'un battement de coeur
by r0yalkyu
Summary: Que feriez-vous si vous étiez constamment épié, suivi, dragué et harcelé par un nain, qui de plus, est le chanteur de votre groupe de musique et qui réclame sans cesse votre corps, voire plus ? Résistera-t-il à l'appel du démon ? /Reituki/
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Furueru Kodou – Le temps d'un battement de cœur.  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing**** :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite.  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : **Amour non réciproque – Amitié -  
**Disclaimer**** :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Fiction que j'avais commencée à écrire il y a plus d'un an, mais par manque d'inspiration, je l'avais abandonnée. Bien décidée à la reprendre en main, je l'ai réécrite entièrement et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

⁂

Un beau matin d'avril, alors que j'avais prévu de glander toute la journée avant de me rendre dans l'après-midi à la répétition quotidienne du groupe, ignorant même les appels incessants du soleil qui me suppliait de sortir prendre l'air, Aoi, mon meilleur ami, eut la bonne idée de m'appeler sans aucun motif valable et exigea que je me rende immédiatement à la PSC, la compagnie de mon groupe de musique. Venant tout juste de me lever, je me douchais en quatrième vitesse et quitta mon appartement sans toucher une seule miette de la nourriture que la vieille dame du bâtiment où j'habitais, m'avait préparée avec amour. Car oui, j'avais beau lui dire que je n'étais pas son fils Reiji, comme elle m'appelle, rien n'arrivait à ses oreilles, elle continuait de penser que j'étais son unique fiston alors que celui-ci l'avait quitté il y a plusieurs années à cause des pertes de mémoire de sa vieille. Bien sûr, j'aurai pu changer d'immeuble et d'appartement à tout instant, mais j'avais tellement de peine envers cette dame qui ne recherchait que de l'amour, que l'idée de l'abandonner ne me traversa même pas l'esprit malgré les protestations incessantes des membres de mon groupe qui râlait de la voir débarquer en demandant de baisser le son de la chaîne stéréo alors qu'on faisait une petite fête à la maison qui se résumait à se bourrer la gueule. Ah… La belle vie, je vous le dis.

Mais je m'égare là. Prenant la porte située derrière le bâtiment pour rentrer discrètement dans l'immeuble de la PSC, j'aperçus Kai foncer comme une fusée devant moi et ne répondit même pas au simple bonjour que j'avais eu la maladresse de lui adresser. Encore un gars bien réveillé, pensais-je, mais je n'eus pas le temps de penser plus longtemps qu'une furie nommée Aoi, me sauta au cou et m'embarqua dans une pièce plus discrète pour me pousser contre le simple canapé qui ornait cette triste salle. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Aoi se contenta de tourner en rond, ce qui eut le don de me donner le tournis, mais certainement pas à lui, car il continua de tourner, tourner et encore tourner jusqu'au moment où il se rappela qu'il m'avait emmené de force dans cette pièce pour me parler de quelque chose d'important vu la gravité qui ravageait son visage, habituellement serein.

- Reita, tu ne vas jamais deviner ce qu'on m'a avoué aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Aoi tout en continuant de marcher dans la pièce et en se frottant la tête pour ensuite venir s'écraser telle une bombe dans le fauteuil où j'avais eu la chance d'atterrir. Je le suivis du regard lors de sa chute et déclara un bref, « Je t'écoute »

- Bah tu vois… Enfin, je suis gay, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas nouveau. Et…bien… Kai… Le pauvre Aoi me paraissait soudainement plus faible et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Aoi, je n'ai rien compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kai ?

- Ah ! Kai il a que… Il m'aime !

Je pense que c'était la première fois depuis ma rencontre avec Aoi que je le voyais si bouleversé. Mais j'eus plus de peine pour mes pauvres oreilles. D'une part, parce qu'Aoi avait crié son aveu, mais aussi parce qu'il était exactement situé à deux centimètres de mes oreilles. Après réflexion, je fus assez étonné que Kai ait réussi à avouer ses sentiments à notre guitariste. Il est évident que ce n'était pas un secret vu que Kai n'était franchement pas discret, dans son genre. A vrai dire, il n'y avait que cet aveugle d'Aoi qui n'avait rien remarqué depuis le début et qui était le premier à se moquer de Kai quand celui-ci devenait subitement rouge alors que le guitariste le prenait dans ses bras. Mettant fin à mes réflexions, je levais mon regard vers mon meilleur ami et celui-ci semblait encore plus perdu qu'au début alors je m'approchais de lui et tapota mon épaule, lui ordonnant de venir s'y reposer.

- Bon calme-toi Aoi, aimes-tu Kai, comme lui il t'aime ? demandais-je le plus calmement possible, histoire de mettre Aoi à l'aise, ce qui fonctionna. Il s'étendit à coté de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule pour ensuite finir le tout en soupirant et me chuchota un petit oui.

- Bah alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Mon ton était toujours aussi calme. Je remarquais qu'il était lui-même surpris par cette question idiote. Indirectement, il s'était pris la tête pour rien car il avait lui-même résolu son problème.

Sans une autre parole, il se détacha de moi et m'adressa un sourire des plus sincères puis me remercia d'une étreinte. Heureux d'avoir fait ma bonne action de la journée, je fermais les yeux et n'entendit que la porte se fermer. Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'Aoi était parti rejoindre Kai, son futur amant et je fus pris d'une certaine fierté d'avoir pu les aider à se fourrer ensemble. Mais d'un coup, je sentis mes heures de sommeil manquées. En effet, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières nuits, car j'avais moi-même beaucoup de choses qui me tracassaient l'esprit. Alors, vu que j'avais encore du temps devant moi avant la répétition générale, je m'étendis dans le fauteuil brun en cuir sur le ventre, pour cacher mon visage sous mes bras. Sentant les bras de Morphée me capturer, je n'entendis même pas le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir.

Ruki, notre chanteur, venait de rentrer dans la salle et hésitant, il approcha timidement de mon corps et s'accroupit à mon niveau pour caresser mes cheveux décolorés. Je n'entendis qu'un petit soupire puis un sursaut quand il remarqua que je n'étais pas totalement endormi. Face à ce mouvement, il retira sa main et m'offrit un sourire nerveux, que j'avais du mal à accepter depuis peu. Il continua de me contempler avec son doux regard remplit d'un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas, puis celui-ci se perdit dans le mien. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille et il me souffla un petit bonjour que je lui rendis en grognant.

- Encore des problèmes de sommeil ? Si tu veux, viens dormir chez moi, ça serait un plaisir de t'accueillir dans mes draps, Rei-chou Me dit-il dans un ton plus que charmeur.

Le problème avec Ruki, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais quand il est sérieux et que je déteste cela. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son invitation, je détournais le regard et me mis sur le côté, regardant le canapé et laissant mon dos continuer la conversation que j'entreprenais avec Ruki. Fermant délicatement les yeux, je sentis un poids se coller contre moi et la respiration de mon chanteur se cogna contre ma nuque, réveillant un désir que je n'avais pas assouvit depuis longtemps. Satisfait du frisson qu'il ressentit, Ruki colla son torse en plus contre mon dos et calla son visage dans mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son parfum de mâle et son haleine envoutée de nicotine tellement la proximité de son corps au mien était nulle. Ruki abandonna sa main le long de mon torse puis la laissa glisser sur mon ventre pour atterrir sur la boucle de ma ceinture. Au fil que sa main descendait le long de mon corps, je pouvais sentir son corps se braquer contre le mien, me faisant sentir sa virilité tendue et entendre sa respiration saccadée par l'envie. Bizarrement, je perçus que si je ne l'arrêtais pas maintenant, quelque chose de terrible allait se produire et que je n'en serai pas le coupable. Ruki me coupa dans mes réflexions en voulant passer sa main curieuse dans mon jeans, mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que ma poigne l'en empêche. Un grognement résonna près de mes oreilles, ce qui eut le don de me chauffer un peu plus, m'informant que j'énervais mon chanteur, mais ma main continua à ne pas bouger de sa nouvelle place et Ruki essaya de l'enlever malgré tout. Vu mon embarras, il en profita pour me chevaucher en se mettant à califourchon sur moi tout en gardant sa main sur ma boucle de ceinture. Je ne vous explique même pas la surprise que j'ai eue quand j'ai vu ce nain assoiffé de sexe voulant arracher mon jeans. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, chassant le moindre souffle d'air. Au fond de moi, mes ressentis envers lui étaient confus. Et si, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu comme les autres ?

- Mais à quoi tu joues, Ruki ? Criais-je tout en retenant ses mains d'aller se reposer sur mon membre qui commençait à s'éveiller de ce long rêve où il n'était que victime. Voyant la mine vexée de mon ami, je compris tout de suite que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure si je ne lui laissais pas le quartier libre.

- Je veux ma friandise, mais tu ne veux pas me la donner ! Avoue-t-il tout en gardant sa bouille de gamin prétentieux à qui on ne savait rien refuser.

- Je ne suis pas ton vide-couilles ! Va te chercher quelqu'un d'autre, merde !

- Oh ! Tu baisses dans mon estime, sale singe ! Je te cause plus, nah.

- Et bien, tant mieux ! Ca me fera des vacances.

Vous l'auriez certainement compris, cet énergumène est la cause de mon manque de sommeil. Ca fait plus de trois mois qu'il me court après, réclamant sa soi-disant friandise, que je suis le seul à posséder, selon lui, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne comprend pas que je suis hétéro ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans un groupe où la quasi-totalité des membres sont gays que j'en suis d'office un, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, non, ce cher Ruki n'arrive pas à rentrer cette simple constatation dans sa petite cervelle de moineau, qui en plus, n'est déjà pas fort peuplée. Du coup, je dois me taper son petit cirque tous les jours, presque trois cents soixante cinq jours sur l'année et on me reproche encore d'être trop dur avec le petit du groupe. Mais voyez-vous ça, ça se voit qu'ils ne doivent pas supporter sa Majesté le pervers qui profite de toutes les occasions possibles pour me tripoter. Que ce soit pendant les lives ou dans les coulisses ou même pendant les fêtes qu'on organise, mais son excuse est toujours la même : « Je suis iiiiiivre, Reiiiiita ! » A la bonne heure, oyé.

Repoussant Ruki de mes cuisses, celui-ci tombe le fessier en premier sur le sol froid et me dévisage méchamment en se plaignant qu'il ira le dire à maman Kai. Oyé, encore une de ses machinations diaboliques pour obtenir tout ce qu'il veut, mais avec moi, tout cela ne fonctionne pas et le pire, c'est qu'il ne le comprend toujours pas. Je me dépêche de sortir de cette pièce et croise en chemin notre premier guitariste, Uruha qui me demande ce qu'il se passe face à ma mauvaise mine.

- C'est encore le nain qui te fait la vie dure ?

- A qui le dis-tu ! Je vais craquer si ça continue. Il me harcèle tous les jours ! Que ce soit quand je suis ici, pendant les concerts, dans les coulisses, chez moi, dans un bar, dans mon bain, chez un pote et j'en passe. Je t'assure, il a sûrement un GPS ou un radar ! Il va me tuer ! Uruha, sauve-moi !

Uruha doit certainement me prendre pour un fou, car il se contente de me tapoter le dos comme un gosse et avoue qu'il compatit à ma douleur. Je le vois sourire tendrement et me rassure que tout cela passera un jour. Un jour, mais quand ? Cela peut très bien être à la fin de ma vie, quand je serai vieux et que je n'aurai toujours pas de femme, car il n'aura pas cessé de m'espionner, pire, de m'harceler comme il le fait déjà si bien maintenant. Quand j'entends le bruit de la serrure qui s'ouvre où j'étais à moitié séquestrée par notre chanteur, je délaisse Uruha et lui crie que je suis dans l'obligation de partir avant qu'il ne me retrouve.

Caché dans un coin, près d'une plante, je vois la mine triste du nain sortir de la salle pour baisser la tête face au regard dominant du guitariste blond qui lui demande d'arrêter immédiatement de m'embêter sans cesse. Soulagé, je remercie Uruha par télépathie et décide de rentrer dans la salle de répétition pour accorder ma basse, mais un mot me glace sur place et me retient là.

- Mais… Mais je l'aime Ruha… C'est lui qui ne comprend rien… Alors pourquoi c'est moi qu'on engueule ?

- Parce que tu es envahissant pour lui. On ne peut pas se faire aimer de tous, hein ? Sinon, le monde serait trop joyeux.

- Ca veut dire que Rei ne m'aime pas, Ruwa ?

- En quelque sorte, oui, ça veut dire qu'il ne t'aime pas. Je suis désolé.

De ma place, je vois le nain baisser sa tête et murmurer quelque chose puis une larme dévale sur sa petite face de gamin pour tâcher ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ses petites menottes frottent lentement son visage alors qu'Uruha le regarde pleurer tristement, incapable de le rassurer. Brusquement, je sentis mon cœur se serrer face à cette scène et je me rendis compte que je menais aussi la vie dure à Ruki. Pourquoi n'allais-je pas le trouver pour lui dire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ? Pourquoi le laissais-je continuer à jouer dans ce jeu malsain ? Prenais-je du plaisir à voir quelqu'un autant attacher à moi ? Je crois que… je ne me rendais pas compte de la gravité de la situation. Je pensais que Ruki jouait avec moi alors que ce n'est peut-être pas le cas, si j'ai bien tout suivi de sa conversation avec Uruha. Et moi dans tout ça, est-ce que je l'aime comme lui il m'aime ?

Je n'ai pas la possibilité d'approfondir mes réflexions si philosophiques, qu'un frisson me traverse l'échine, m'informant qu'une personne m'observe avec intérêt… Regardant à gauche et à droite, je me retourne brusquement et là, que vois-je ? Une jolie nana comme je les aime qui me toise perplexe, se demandant certainement pourquoi suis-je caché derrière une fausse plante verte en plastique qui en plus, est plus petite que moi. Réfléchissant à l'excuse que je peux lui donner pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je décide de passer en mode « playboy » pour l'amadouer, mais surtout pour éviter qu'elle aille raconter à tout le monde que je matais le chanteur et le premier guitariste de mon groupe. Mon corps se pose automatiquement contre le mur tandis que je croise mes bras sur mon torse tout en lui faisant croire que je la dévore du regard. Lui intimant silencieusement que je la désire, sa réaction est immédiate : son visage devient rouge cramoisi et elle me bafouille quelques mots que je n'ai bien sûr pas compris. Je tends ma main vers elle et lui caresse le bras tout en lui demandant ce qu'elle désirait me dire. Elle relève ses prunelles noisette vers les miennes et envoûté par mon regard mystérieux et mon côté inaccessible, elle me fait une révérence et s'enfuit telle une lapine se cachant dans la profondeur des bois obscures, évitant à tout prix de se faire croquer par le dangereux animal que je suis.

- Ouf… Encore un peu et j'me faisais prendre…

- Ah oui ? Et prendre par qui, Rei-chou ?

J'eus un sursaut de surprise face à cette voix si enfantine, mais à la fois si diabolique qui provenait de mon chanteur. Ma tête tourna lentement vers l'arrière et quand je fus devant le petit démon qui hantait mes nuits, accompagné du guitariste blond, un sourire nerveux orna mon visage. Vexé de ne pas connaître la personne qui allait me faire jouir à sa place, Ruki me bouscule volontairement contre le mur gris du couloir et affiche une bouille de gamin fier de sa bêtise avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de répétition, en n'oubliant pas de claquer violemment la porte. Uruha tourna son regard vers moi tout en gardant son éternel sourire et me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Non mais j'en ai marre de me faire frapper par tout le monde !

- C'est qui ? Hein allez, dis-moi ! Je veux savoir c'est qui ce mec qui va-

- Je ne suis pas gay ! Et personne ne va me faire crier ce soir !

Enchanté de me faire sortir de mes gonds, Uruha pouffe de rire face à mon visage cramoisi autant par la honte que par la rage, et pose son bras autour de mon cou pour embrasser ma joue.

- Je plaisante, mon petit rebelle de la forêt. Je sais très bien que tu n'oserais pas tromper ton nain favori.

- … Quoi ?

Il profite de ma surprise pour courir se réfugier dans la salle de répétition où je suis sûrement celui qu'on attend encore. Mais où suis-je tombé ? Suis-je le seul membre normalement constitué, mais surtout moralement stable ? JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-GAY. Do you understand, baby? I love F******* the pussy ! Bon allez, je vais vous épargner la traduction en italien parce que je suis trop généreux, mais surtout parce que je ne la connais pas. Au loin, j'aperçois la nana de tout à l'heure et rien qu'à ma vue, elle s'empourpre et prend le chemin inverse. Chouette, je pense que ma diversion de tout à l'heure a vraiment bien… mal fonctionné. Un soupire s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres alors que je reçois un texto de la part de Kai, notre batteur :

Expéditeur : Kai.

Objet : Bouge tes…

_Bouge tes jolies petites fesses blanches sinon je me ferai une joie d'envoyer le nain avide de sexe à ta recherche_.

Délicatesse et politesse. Deux qualités qu'on ne peut retrouver chez Kai, le batteur du groupe. D'ailleurs, je plains ces centaines de fans qui raffolent de son sourire. Si seulement elles savaient la vérité sur la nature de ce tyran, elle le regarderait différemment, car ce type est sadique, sadomaso, pervers… moins que le nain, car lui, c'est totalement impossible de le battre. Même quand Kai affiche son amour pour Aoi, ça fait peur. La preuve, il l'appelle son canard en sucre. Il ne peut s'empêcher de parler sans ne pas se référer à la nourriture. Ah… Quand je vous dis que je fais partie d'un groupe de taré, mais personne ne veut me croire ! On me fait toujours passer pour un idiot ou un menteur alors que personne ne survivrait dans un tel groupe ! Je suis Reita, le survivant.

Rentrant néanmoins dans la salle de répétition pour éviter qu'il lâche la bête féroce à mes trousses, je suis surpris de trouver les membres du groupe occupés à préparer leurs matériels. Aoi et Uruha accordent leur instrument, Kai joue avec ses baguettes, les yeux fermés en s'imaginant taper sur sa batterie tandis que Ruki chauffe sa voix avec des vocalises, tout en buvant son thé vert bouillant. Ma venue entraîne le commencement de la répétition pour le prochain album et celle-ci se termine deux heures plus tard sans le moindre problème. Soulagé d'avoir pu jouer tranquillement et sans devoir supporter le regard affamé du nain sur mon corps de rêve, j'empoigne ma basse blanche et la fourre précieusement dans son étui de transport pour ensuite la porter sur mon épaule et la mettre dans le coffre de ma voiture. Mais au moment où je veux quitter la salle, Ruki me retient par le bras et me déclare avec un ton sérieux que je ne lui reconnais pas, qu'il doit m'avouer quelque chose. Avalant difficilement ma salive face à son visage adulte et ses yeux bleu acier qui me dévisagent, il me demande de m'installer sur le fauteuil et me déclare pour me rassurer qu'il ne tentera rien de sexuelle. Son petit corps fascinant s'installe à côté du mien et sa main traverse sa chevelure blonde pour remettre les quelques mèches qui le gênait en arrière. Sa langue caresse lentement sa bouche alors que mes yeux n'arrivent plus à se détacher de ce membre qui gesticule devant moi.

- Je… J'aimerai m'excuser de mon comportement inadmissible de ces derniers mois. Je sais que j'ai été un poids pour toi alors je te demande pardon.

- Euh…

- Je te promets que je vais arrêter de t'embêter alors restons ami, s'il te plait.

Alors là, je n'en reviens pas. Le nain qui vient me parler sans sous-entendu sexuel, c'est déjà un miracle, mais alors qu'il vient me faire ses excuses, là, c'est la fin du monde ! Ne m'attendant pas du tout à un tel changement de comportement venant de sa part, je ne trouve pas les mots adéquats pour lui répondre que j'accepte avec joie ses excuses. Ses yeux me regardent furtivement pour essayer de décrypter ma pensée, mais face à mon mutisme, Ruki décide de se lever pour écourter la discussion et me tend sa poigne pour me dire au revoir, comme un homme viril et sûr de lui. Waouh, Ruki aurait-il subi un lavage de cerveau ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Furueru Kodou – Le temps d'un battement de cœur.  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing**** :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite.  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : **Amour non réciproque – Amitié -  
**Disclaimer**** :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Oyé ! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fiction, toujours aussi déjanté et… Vous verez. Bonne lecture ^o^

⁂

Sur le chemin du retour, j'écoute la radio et celle-ci diffuse une vieille chanson française dont je ne comprends pas la moitié des paroles, voire l'entièreté, mais ma bonne humeur prend le dessus sur ma timidité alors je me permets de chanter comme une casserole, sous le regard blasé… de ma radio.

- Les silènes du pow d'Alexxxxxxxandlie ! Chante encolé une fois, la mééééééélodie ! Wowo…

Garé devant mon immeuble, je stationne ma voiture dans le garage réservé aux habitants de l'immeuble et monte grâce à l'ascenseur pour atteindre plus rapidement mon appartement. La sonnerie de la cage électrique retentit et devant ma porte, je remarque un petit papier collé sur une boite en plastique protégeant un plat encore tout chaud déposé délicatement sur le paillasson. Arrachant le post-it, je rentre chez moi, mais ne m'étonne pas de savoir que le repas a été préparé par la vieille du bâtiment. Je me hâte de retirer ma veste et mes chaussures, et empoigne le plateau repas pour m'installer négligemment dans le canapé, les deux pieds sur la table. Manque plus que la cannette de bière et je suis au Paradis, mais pas envie de me lever. Regardant la rediffusion de la série américaine « Prison Break », je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au nain grincheux qui me sert d'ami. En ce moment même, il doit sûrement baver sur les tablettes en chocolat de l'acteur principal qui est exposé au soleil alors qu'il muscle avec courage ses pectoraux. A croire que les réalisateurs de la série étaient au courant qu'un nain pervers donnerait tout pour pouvoir admirer ce torse vachement bien dessiné avec ses magnifique tétons rosies et- Hein ! Attendez-là, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Ah… Ruki m'a sûrement refilé sa maladie. Il me semblait bien que ce changement de comportement n'était pas normal ! Me voilà en train de décrire le corps d'un homme qui en plus, est le fantasme occidental du crétin que j'ai comme chanteur dans mon groupe. Enervé, je ferme la télévision et jette la télécommande de celle-ci pour qu'elle atterrisse sur la table basse, mais avec la chance de cocu qui me poursuit ces temps-ci, elle tombe sur le sol et éclate en mille pièces.

- Ruki… Je te déteeeeeeeeeeeeeeste !

Hors d'haleine, je me lève rageusement après avoir crié dans tout l'appartement et ne prends pas la peine d'attraper la télécommande pour la réparer que je m'enfuis dans ma chambre, laissant la boîte de repos sur la table pour aller me reposer. Claquant la porte, je prie sincèrement pour que mes pensées ne divaguent vers lui, cette nuit. J'en ai assez de devoir supporter son rire rauque ainsi que sa voix grave à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs, à cause de lui, je n'arrive plus même à faire des rêves cochons avec des belles nanas, les seins siliconés. Je m'enroule dans mes draps rouges et je ferme les yeux, attendant avec avidité que les rêves m'emmènent loin d'ici, de cette triste réalité.

Un son strident me réveille de cette courte nuit de printemps et faiblement, ma main essaye de prendre l'objet électronique qui ne cesse de sonner, me rendant presque aussi fou que Ruki. Ma main cherche aveuglement mon portable déposé sur le petit meuble en bois collé contre mon lit et une fois l'objet dans ma droite, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et tente de décrypter l'heure qui s'affiche au dessus de l'écran, à droite. Oh ça va… il n'est que midi…

- QUOI ? Merde merde merde ! Je suis en retard !

Inopinément, je repousse les couettes qui me protégeaient du froid et court me doucher dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavé en moins de deux minutes, je me brosse les dents et essaye de m'habiller correctement malgré mon retard inhabituel. Appliquant un peu de maquillage pour cacher les cernes visibles en dessous de mes yeux, je sors rapidement de mon appartement et file au volant de ma voiture noire. Après plusieurs minutes, je fonce vers la salle de répétition et pousse la porte brusquement sans reprendre mon souffle. Les autres membres du groupe sont bien évidement là et me dévisagent, étonnés de me voir finalement arrivé. Reprenant comme je peux ma respiration, je m'excuse vivement de mon gros retard.

- J'ai… J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit, excusez-moi ! Déclarais-je en me courbant docilement.

- Mauvaise nuit ? Pourtant Ruki n'était pas chez toi, cette fois-ci ! Prononce Kai, essayant de plaisanter, ce qu'il ne réussit pas, car un silence désagréable s'installe entre nous et Aoi lui donne une petite claque derrière la tête, lui rappelant les bonnes manières qu'il semble avoir oublié depuis peu.

Mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur la boule de nerf qui me sert de chanteur et le voit blessé par les paroles du batteur. Kai le constate très vite et s'excuse faiblement auprès du chanteur pour le prendre ensuite dans ses bras, sous le regard attendrit d'Aoi. En passant près du guitariste blond qui fume une petite cigarette près de la fenêtre ouverte, il me prévient que les producteurs n'attendent plus que l'enregistrement de ma basse pour finir le contrôle.

- Ah oui ? Vous êtes déjà tous passés ? Demandais-je à Uruha, curieux d'apprendre que le travail s'était terminé plus tôt que prévu. Celui-ci me fit signe que non.

- Il reste Ruki pour la touche finale. M'avoue-t-il tout en me souriant amusé de la réaction que le nom du chanteur pouvait me faire produire.

En parlant du loup, je vois le nain se rapprocher de nous en levant les yeux au ciel. Derrière lui, on peut observer le couple brun s'embrasser sans retenue et à la vue de tous. Les doigts de Ruki cherchèrent partout sur son fin corps où pouvait bien se trouver l'objet de ses convoitises. Mais soudainement, quand je tourne mon visage vers celui d'Uruha, je le vois mater ouvertement le corps de notre chanteur avec un sourire amusé. Celui-ci lui offre sa dernière cigarette et lui présente son briquet sous mon regard intrigué. Le petit blond lui rendit un sourire et après avoir tiré une bouffée de nicotine, souffla un nuage de fumée dans sa figure. C'est moi ou il se passe quelque chose entre MON nain et cette girafe ? Non, mais Ruki ne m'appartient pas, mais le fait qu'il se trouve si facilement une nouvelle proie me donne une boule au ventre.

- J'ne vous dérange pas ? Lançais-je aux deux asticots qui continuaient de dévorer du regard. Uruha sourit une nouvelle fois et s'appuie contre la rambarde de la fenêtre.

- T'es jaloux, mon pauvre Rei' ? C'est vrai qu'être entouré de couples gays, ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

- Attends là… « de couples gays » ?

- Oui ! Ruki et moi sommes ensemble depuis hier soir !

Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce et Aoi lâche un juron malgré lui. Ruki, lui, n'ose pas bouger un seul muscle devant moi, sûrement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette girafe balance son secret de la veille. Uruha me nargue d'un sourire malicieux, attendant avec délice que j'essaye de récupérer ce nain plus que chiant, mais follement sexy. Kai, lui, retient son amant de tomber dans les pommes après cette nouvelle. Mon dieu… Que suis-je censé répondre à ça ? Respire, Rei', ce n'est rien ! Réjouis-toi, ce nain vicieux ne viendra plus t'emmerder !

- Oh… Et ça fait longtemps que vous… que Ruki t'a mis le grappin dessus ? Pas que je sois jaloux, mais c'est tellement soudain. Hier encore, ce nain voulait me sauter dessus dans la pièce de repos, alors… J'dis ça, j' dis rien.

Et merde, j'ai pensé tout haut… Déstabilisé par ma question, Uruha se gratte la tête tandis que Ruki essaye de trouver un petit coin pour y rentrer et se cacher, loin de cette ambiance. Kai, fan de ce genre de discussion, ne rajoute rien mais approuve mes dires d'un hochement de tête. Aoi qui revient doucement à lui, me regarde tristement et décide de féliciter les deux amants pour éviter qu'un second malaise s'installe entre nous. Le guitariste blond les remercie spontanément d'une courte étreinte et se positionne devant moi, réclamant mes félicitations.

Une simple étreinte dans les bras d'Uruha et je me rends immédiatement devant Ruki. Je le vois embarrassé, n'osant pas relever le visage vers moi. Il ose enfin me regarder et regrette incessamment son geste, car je le prends violemment contre moi. Au diable leurs regards remplis de sous-entends. Les vibrations provenant du corps de mon chanteur contre mon torse réveillent en moi un sentiment que je ne connais pas. Ses lèvres hésitent à m'avouer quelque chose près de mon oreille.

- Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu cro-

- Félicitations ! Je suis heureux pour toi, franchement.

Je sais, je suis idiot, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre se justifier. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien. Son murmure est passé inaperçu aux oreilles de nos compagnons, mais j'intercepte néanmoins un regard jaloux de la part de son amant. Lâchant ce petit corps de mes bras, je lui souris amicalement et empoigne ma basse en les prévenant que je pars terminer l'enregistrement. Me voyant quitter la pièce avec ma basse au dos, Aoi crie à son amant de partir avant lui et m'avoue quand il est à ma hauteur qu'il a besoin de me parler. Aoi, ne prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis déjà. Je sais parfaitement bien qu'il veut me parler de ma relation avec Ruki qui se détruit depuis peu. Continuant de marcher jusqu'à la porte avec mon meilleur ami, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard au chanteur. Surpris, j'aperçois une œillade blessée de sa part dans ma direction. S'il pensait qu'il allait m'avoir en me faisant gober qu'il sortait avec Uruha, c'était mal barré ! Je m'en fous de ce nain capricieux ! Enfin, presque… Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au cœur ! Je suis malade ou quoi ?

Une fois sortit du local, Aoi tapote mon dos de sa main droite et tire une bouffée de nicotine de la gauche. Sur le chemin menant à la pièce prévue pour les enregistrements, je croise Ken, le gars qui s'occupe justement de cela. Il est soulagé de me voir finalement dans les bâtiments et me prie de le suivre immédiatement pour attaquer de front ce combat. Voulant m'immiscer dans la pièce, je sens la poigne d'Aoi me retenir en arrière. Je le dévisage un instant et lui sourit, histoire de la rassurer même si je sais qu'avec lui, je suis un pitoyable menteur.

- Je t'assure, je vais très bien ! Au contraire, je suis content que ce pervers de nain se soit casé avec le trans' du groupe. Ils vont former un couple exemplaire.

- Déjà, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu me parles, à moi, ton meilleur ami qui connaît tout de toi ? De plus, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne crois pas que ce genre de doux surnoms soit employé pour parler de ses amis ou alors, tu as vraiment une drôle de manière de montrer ton affection… Rei', parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu en pinces pour Ruki ?

- Quoi ? Jamais de la vie ! Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Je ne suis pas GAY ! Criais-je dans le couloir sans honte de me faire surprendre par d'autres travailleurs du bâtiment. Aoi, ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Va plutôt rejoindre Kai, c'est suffisant.

Je le plante là, devant la porte et soupire en me collant contre celle-ci quand je la ferme. Ken me toise inquiet et me demande si je vais bien parce que j'ai soi-disant le teint pâle. Bah quoi ? C'est tout à fait normal d'être un peu déboussolé quand vous découvrez que vous êtes le seul hétéro et célibataire de votre groupe mais qu'en plus, vous allez devoir supporter les échanges buccaux de vos amis autour de vous, sans cesse.

Assis confortablement sur un siège en velours, je prends place au milieu de la pièce insonorisée et agrippe ma basse sur mes genoux. La lanière entoure mon cou et mes doigts frôlent les cordes rêches de mon instrument. Les paupières closes, le son me permet de me détendre, de m'envoyer dans un monde où tu n'y es pas. Ces temps-ci, je me sens bizarre quand je suis aux côtés de ce blond, mais pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas de l'amour… Peut-être qu'il n'y a que de l'attirance phys-

- Monsieur Reita ?

- Hein… Oui !

La voix de Ken m'a surprit. Mes prunelles s'ouvrent et je te vois à ses côtés. Tu mastiques nerveusement un bic noir et ne quitte pas mon regard. Ta présence ne me rassure pas, mais elle ne m'excite pas non plus parce qu'une barrière est posée entre nous. Ton regard se dépose et glisse le long de mon corps. Je le sens. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de râler de ne pas m'avoir eu malgré toutes tes vaines tentatives. Moi, l'homme qui possède soi-disant l'objet de tes rêves, de tes gourmandises, de tes désirs.

- Nous allons commencer par « Leech ». Vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui, allons-y.

Un casque se pose sur mes oreilles et ta mélodie parvient à mes oreilles. Ta voix se fait manquante sur la chanson, mais j'ai l'impression de l'entendre résonner en moi. Ta voix suave, tes mots à peine souffler. Mon index et mon pouce coince le médiateur entre eux et s'amusent à gratter les cordes de ma chérie, laissant s'évader les notes qui ne trouvent aucune issue dans cette pièce enfermée à double tour. Peut-être qu'une bonne baise me changerait les idées… Au fond, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Les notes s'enchaînent et la mélodie se termine lentement. Les yeux de Ruki me brûlent toujours d'un feu ardent que je n'arrive pas à éteindre. Une phrase parvient aux oreilles de Ken et je le vois se lever rapidement de son siège pour me laisser en tête à tête avec le nain. D'ailleurs, il ne m'adresse qu'un regard désolé quand il empoigne la clinche de la porte. Mes jambes se croisent d'elles-mêmes sur le tabouret tandis que j'arrache les câbles reliant ma basse pour la déposer sur son pied. A travers la vitre, je vois les doigts de Ruki qui appuient sur une touche rouge du tableau de bord et ils actionnent mécaniquement la liaison qui relie son micro aux baffes de ma pièce. Ses lèvres s'approchent doucement du micro et m'abandonnent à l'écoute de ses toussotements et de son souffle. Mes yeux se ferment instinctivement et j'attends que la sentence soit levée. Ruki se place dans le fauteuil et comme toujours, il cherche les mots adéquats pour ne pas me brusquer. Je rouvre les yeux et le toise avec une lueur d'incompréhension qu'il s'empresse de compléter car il n'ouvre toujours pas la bouche pour m'expliquer l'absence de Ken dans le studio. Lassé de son petit jeu, je parle dans la pièce, sans micro, car je sais qu'il m'entend de là où il est assis.

- Pourquoi Ken est-il parti ? Le questionnais-je tout en continuant d'admirer les mimiques de sa bouche. Elle se plisse sur le côté gauche et son visage m'affirme qu'il est en train de chercher une explication qui ne me fera pas quitter la salle.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Rei-chan… Avec Uruha, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Ecoute Ruki, j'en ai marre de te répéter que tu ne m'intéresses pas et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Donc si ça te chante, tu peux te taper Uruha, je parie qu'il ne demande que ça, mais laisse-moi en dehors de tes histoires de fesses, ça m'arrangerait.

- Mais… Tu ne peux pas dire que ça ne t'intéresse pas avant d'avoir essayé !

- T'écoute quand on te parle ? Je ne suis pas homo ! C'est clair ou je suis obligé de gueuler pour que ça arrive jusqu'à ton petit cerveau de nain ?

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Je suis un type ignoble, sans cœur, qui a des tendances homophobes. Et moi, je vous répondrais que je suis loin d'être homophobe, que j'ai bien évidement un cœur et que je suis un gars sympa tant qu'on ne me cherche pas. Vivez aux côtés de ce nain capricieux et pervers, puis on en reparlera. Cela fait bientôt trois ans que je reçois à noël un énorme colis rempli d'au minimum deux cents préservatifs devant ma porte d'appartement. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que toutes les personnes qui travaillent à la PSC pensent que je suis en couple avec Ruki. Alors chaque année, je dois supporter leurs remarques, leurs regards sur moi. J'ai beau démentir cette rumeur, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me suit à la trace, comme lui. Je pense que c'est le groupe « Alice nine. » qui se marre le plus de ma tronche quand j'ouvre mon cadeau de noël. Bien sûr, la première année, je me suis fait avoir comme un véritable lapin et ils se sont régalés de ma mine embarrassée, mais la deuxième année, je n'ai même pas ouvert la boite car je savais bien que c'était encore et toujours le même cadeau. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est Ruki qui l'a ouvert.

Les gens préfèrent croire un gars d'un mètre soixante et une chique lette avec un visage tout innocent, qu'un gars coiffé avec une crête et baraqué de muscles comme jamais. Un jour, j'ai même invité tous les membres de la PSC pour leur expliquer la situation, que je n'étais pas en couple avec le chanteur de mon groupe et que je n'étais pas homosexuel. Ah… je me souviendrais toujours de cette soirée. Ruki est arrivé tout essoufflé dans la pièce et comme un con, il a crié et il a pointé son index sur moi quand il m'a vu. D'après lui, j'étais censé me rendre chez lui pour un strip-tease personnel qu'il m'offrait sans aucun doute, gratuitement. Je n'ose même pas me rappeler la tête des autres membres, ils étaient tous écroulés de rire et certains se moquaient de moi. « Sacré Reita, ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! » ou encore des « Assume une bonne fois pour toute ! » et des « A ta place, je serais content d'avoir un type pareil dans mon lit ». Bah va s'y, prends-le ! Moi, j'en veux pas. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que les propres membres de mon groupe ne me croient pas. Pour eux, je suis trop virile pour accepter d'aimer un homme. S'il savait comme il se trompe. Si j'étais gay, je n'aurai aucune honte à sortir avec la personne que j'aime. C'est tout à fait naturel d'aimer. Mais vu qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas suffisamment, ils ne le savent pas.

- Bon, voulez-vous bien rappeler Ken ou suis-je obligé d'arrêter l'enregistrement de l'album pour satisfaire vos désirs, mon prince ? Lui demandais-je avec une pointe d'ironie qu'il prit très mal vu la manière dont il me dévisagea.

- Ô mon cher Reita, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses si je vous ennuie tant. Me répondit-il tout en quittant son agréable siège pour ensuite sortir de la pièce pour certainement rappeler Ken, le technicien du son.

- Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, mon pote ! M'exclamais-je à l'adresse de Ken quand je le vis rentrer dans la pièce avec sa petite mine d'enfant timide.

L'enregistrement se termina sans aucune autre intrusion du nain diabolique, ce qui me mit de très bonne humeur. Je suis si crevé… Je me dépêche de ranger tout mon matériel et m'éclipse de la salle insonorisée pour remercier et féliciter Ken de son dur, mais bon travail. Il me répond d'un sourire embarrassé et s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir assister à la sortie organisée par la compagnie en remerciement de notre excellent travail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Furueru Kodou – Le temps d'un battement de cœur.  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing**** :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite.  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : **Amour non réciproque – Amitié -  
**Disclaimer**** :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Dernier chapitre avant deux semaines parce que je m'envole du 4 au 14 juillet vers la Tunisie ! Et ouais, malgré que je ne voulais pas y aller, comment refuser alors qu'on vous paye de force les tickets d'avions, hein ? Bref, voici le troisième chaaaaaapiiiiitre !

⁂

Ma basse sur le dos, je me dirige vers le parking pour reprendre ma voiture quand je tombe sur le reste du groupe qui m'attendait à l'entrée. Aoi s'avance doucement vers moi et me propose de sortir boire un verre tous ensemble. Hum… Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, j'avais encore l'intention de me lamenter sur mon sort quand j'allais rentrer, donc ce n'est pas une mauvaise initiative de leur part, pour une fois. Je ne jette aucun regard au chanteur et au guitariste qui se collent comme des mollusques et accepte la proposition d'Aoi avec plaisir. Il faut être fou pour refuser une invitation comme celle-ci ! Car boire un verre se termine toujours avec, une fille à ramener à la maison, donc soirée à ne pas se faire chier tout seul dans le canapé en train de regarder « Prison Break » ou « Docteur House ». Bien que je n'ai rien à reprocher à ce très cher Gregory House. Mon meilleur ami me sourit franchement, heureux de cette réponse positive et attrape le bras de son amant pour rejoindre le parking. Une fois tous prêts, on décide de partir avec notre propre voiture, sauf Ruki qui s'était fait accompagner par son tendre et doux « amant ».

Pendant tout le trajet, je ne cesse de penser à cette journée, à ces aveux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai eu si mal au cœur après que j'ai découvert que Ruki sortait avec Uruha. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il m'appartenait et que j'aimais la sensation d'être aimé à un point inimaginable… Ouais, c'est sûrement pour ça ! Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive devant la boite de nuit aux néons mauves et retrouve mes amis devant l'entrée, mais pas besoin de faire la file pour rentrer vu qu'on connaît le propriétaire de la discothèque. Et oui, être célèbre, ça sert. Une fois à l'intérieur, une soudaine chaleur englobe l'entièreté de la pièce. On dépose nos vestes au coin prévu à cet effet et je vois Uruha partir au bar pour saluer un de ses amis musiciens et alcooliques, je présume. Ruki, lui, suit Kai comme un petit chien, par peur de se perdre et de rester seul avec moi. De mon côté, je ne prends pas la peine de m'asseoir et cours vite au bar pour commander une vodka pure. Il n'y a rien de tel pour nous plonger dans l'ambiance chaude et excitante de la soirée. J'en profite pour aider Aoi à porter le second plateau de notre commande et le dépose en face de Ruki pour qu'il puisse choper son verre et celui de son tendre Uruha. En parlant du loup, il revient avec le sourire aux lèvres et s'assoit en vitesse à côté de Ruki pour ensuite, passer son bras autour de coup, le collant sans utilisation de glue, contre lui. Moi, je préfère prendre place aux côtés de mon meilleur ami qui tente vainement de me faire sortir un sourire sincère. Si tu savais, mon gars… Je n'ai accepté cette invitation que pour repartir au bras de quelqu'un, ce soir, pas pour me coltiner les deux mollusques qui ne se gênent pas pour s'EMBRASSER ! Non, mais réveiller moi de ce cauchemar. Où sont passées les bonnes manières ?

Ayant assez vu de salive se mélangées devant moi, mes yeux naviguent vers la scène et là, ils dérapent sur le corps des stripteaseuses qui se dandinent devant le regard avide des hommes. Certaines s'agrippent à leur barre et coince leur jambe autour de celle-ci pour se laisser glisser lentement contre elle. Leurs poitrines généreuses manquent de sortir de leur petit soutien gorge doré et une liasse de billet déborde de leur string, de la même couleur. Une petite occidentale aux cheveux blonds me fait un clin d'œil et dépose ses doigts sur sa bouche pour m'envoyer un baiser tout en échangeant un regard complice avec sa copine de droite.

Le show de ces demoiselles se termine et la musique électronique jouée par le DJ reprend rapidement dans la salle. Des corps se propulsent sur la piste de danse tandis que d'autres plongent sur le bar pour se rapprovisionner avant de recommencer la même mascarade. La fille qui m'avait interpellé tout à l'heure descend de son podium et se dirige d'une démarche féline vers notre table, vers moi. Ouh… qu'est-ce qu'y fait chaud ici. Je vois Aoi assis sur la banquette me faire un petit sourire d'encouragement tandis que Kai siffle tout en se marrant. La demoiselle arrive à mon niveau me fait signe de la suivre avec son index. Sur la piste, à quelques centimètres d'elle, la demoiselle me coince contre une des poutres qui soutient le bâtiment et descend son regard de mon visage jusqu'à mes bras découverts et d'un rire charmeur, elle entame la conversation. Je la complimente sur sa danse, lui disant que je l'ai trouvé magnifique contre cette barre et elle me répond que mon regard lui a donné envie d'en faire plus cette fois-ci. Alors, si celle-là j'me l'a fait pas, c'est qu'il y a un grave problème ! Notre conversation continue et quelques fois, je lance des oeillades vers la table de mon groupe pour apercevoir les deux bruns se parler doucement, mais qui ne tardent pas à se pavaner jusqu'à la piste pour commencer une danse endiablée. Dans le coin opposé, je découvre un Ruki qui me toise d'un regard mauvais alors qu'Uruha essaye de lui changer les idées en lui caressant ses cheveux. Un petit pincement me fait renaître et une caresse sur ma nuque me fait détourner les yeux du couple installé dans le sofa. La nana est en train de me déposer des petits bisous dans le cou tout en collant son corps magnifique contre le mien. Je la sens gesticuler comme un serpent contre moi et ses deux mains agrippent les miennes pour m'emmener danser avec elle. La chanson commence et un rythme chaud s'impose entre nous. Ses fesses caressent mon entrejambe et mes deux mains se posent sur ses hanches pour continuer de nous mouvoir sur la mélodie latine. Sa longue chevelure blonde se penche sur le côté me laissant son cou à volonté. D'ailleurs, mes lèvres ne tardent pas à se poser dessus et un petit rire cristallin s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Entre nous, il n'y a que de la sensualité, de la recherche. Ouais, on se cherche comme jamais sous le regard envieux de nombreuses personnes. Je la retourne pour la mettre face à moi et coince ma jambe entre ses cuisses pour continuer la danse. Ses bras attrapent ma nuque et sa bouche se rapproche instinctivement de mes lèvres, mais sans les toucher. Son souffle frappe contre ma bouche et ses yeux me défient d'entreprendre le premier pas, ce que je ne fais pas. Doucement, mais sûrement, je sens ses lèvres se déposer sur ma joue pour dériver vers mon oreille où elle me souffle son prénom. « Shana »… Un vrai prénom de chaudasse, mais quelle chaudasse ! Je crois que je vais craquer si elle continue de m'allumer de cette manière. Je l'attire vers moi et lui demande si elle veut qu'on continue notre danse dans un endroit plus calme. Elle comprend certainement mon sous-entendu, car elle rigole doucement et me répond « Avec plaisir ».

La chaleur se fait moins présente, les corps se décollent et la musique s'envole. Le trajet semble moins long qu'au départ et la démarche se fait distraite. Normal, elle est entrecoupée de plusieurs baisers et de nombreuses caresses. Arrivé devant la porte, la clef s'insère plus facilement que d'habitude et un corps se fait plaquer contre l'entrée. Un gémissement plaintif et des rires résonnent dans l'appartement. Des vêtements sont abandonnés dans la pièce, une chaleur différente nous capture et des petits mots sont soufflés. Un appel, une descente aux enfers, un bruissement de draps qu'on serre entre ses doigts. Un souffle erratique et des gémissements. Un plaisir, une fin et des soupires d'extase. Oh ouais… Quelle belle nuit.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille sans Shana à mes côtés. Elle doit sûrement être repartie, par peur que je découvre son vrai visage à la lumière. Dommage… J'aurai voulu la voir sans maquillage, juste histoire de rigoler un petit peu. Sorti du lit, je n'ose pas poser mes pieds sur le sol parce que je sais qu'un mal de crâne va surgir dans quelques secondes. Pied gauche… Aïe ! Ca m'apprendra à boire autant pour ne plus penser à lui. Mon haleine sent l'alcool et je remercie les cieux d'être seul dans ma chambre sinon je plains la personne qui devrait supporter cette odeur nauséabonde. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être vidé après une nuit pareille, comme si j'avais un sentiment de manque. J'ai beau faire défiler les nanas, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de cette sensation.

Malgré ma démarche, je parviens à atteindre la salle de bain tout en jurant contre la délicieuse vodka blanche. Prostré devant le miroir, j'admire avec lassitude mes cheveux décolorés en bataille, la petite cicatrice qui règne sur mon nez et pour finir, mes lèvres rosies. Dans la douche, je ferme les yeux et soupire quand l'eau touche mon corps et coule sur chaque parcelle de celui-ci. J'ai l'impression de sentir des larmes coulées sur tout mon corps sans pouvoir les faire taire. Mes cheveux tombent lourdement sur mon visage et se colle à lui. D'un coup de main, je les caresse et les coiffe en arrière tout en pinçant les lèvres pour attraper une goutte qui s'était permise d'atterrir là-bas. Savon, shampoing, rinçage et séchage. Ah… C'est si bon de se sentir propre ! Nu comme un vers, je traverse la maison et pars m'habiller dans ma chambre tandis que l'odeur du café s'incruste timidement dans mes narines.

Aujourd'hui, c'est congé et je m'ennuie. En réalité, le fait de rester autant de temps sur l'année avec les mêmes personnes crée un lien étrange entre nous. J'ai l'habitude d'entendre Kai s'énerver contre le personnel, de voir Aoi essayer de calmer le batteur, d'entendre Uruha pouffer de rire tandis que Ruki se bat avec le lisseur pour dompter sa mèche rebelle. J'ai beau dire le contraire, je les aime tous. Peut-être que mes problèmes avec Ruki, m'empêche de voir que l'amitié que je leur porte est plus importante que tous ces enfantillages. Et puis, si Ruki est heureux avec Uruha, où est le problème ? Je devrais être content pour mes amis. Oui, je serai content pour eux, à présent.

Une lumière se met à briller devant mes yeux, me sortant de mes brèves réflexions. Je m'aperçois que j'ai un nouveau message non lu… de la part d'Aoi. Je suis surpris, mais heureux d'apprendre qu'il pense à moi, malgré que nous soyons en congé et qu'il pourrait tout simplement profiter du peu de temps libre qu'il a pour le passer avec Kai.

Expéditeur : Aoi.

Objet : Salut ma blonde…

_Salut ma blonde, comment vas-tu ? Ken veut se faire pardonner d'hier, donc il nous invite tous au cinéma pour voir la sortie du film « Le dernier samouraï » ! Ca te tente ? Rejoins-nous devant le ciné pour la séance de seize heures. Ton fidèle Aoi adoré._

Sacré Aoi, on ne le changera pas. J'espère que Kai ne tombera pas sur ce message, sinon je parie qu'il sera encore de mauvaise humeur. Il est du genre très possessif envers son amant, mais il faut le comprendre. Aoi n'est pas un laid homme, au contraire. Sinon, un film ? Pourquoi pas. Ca va me changer les idées surtout que je n'ai pas envie de moisir dans mon appartement alors qu'il fait au moins une vingtaine de degré. En plus, j'avais l'intention d'aller voir ce film un de ces quatre, vu que le teaser m'avait bien plu. Et oui, j'ai toujours été très attiré par les films de combat, surtout ceux qui parlent de l'ère des Samouraï et des geishas. C'est toujours intéressant de voir des personnes d'une culture différente essayer de comprendre une autre civilisation.

Je tapote en vitesse une réponse à Aoi et quelques secondes après, je reçois l'accusé de réception. N'habitant pas très loin du centre-ville, je pense qu'une petite promenade ne serait pas de refus à la place de prendre mon véhicule alors que la météo est magnifique. A la sortie, j'aperçois la vieille dame de l'immeuble et je la salue poliment tandis qu'elle me demande à quelle heure je compte rentrer à la maison. Comme un bon fils que je ne suis pas, je lui réponds que je serai de retour vers huit heures du soir. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et me souhaite une bonne journée. Dehors, je laisse mes pas me guider vers l'endroit du rendez-vous et admire les jolies filles qui font du shopping ou encore les enfants qui courent joyeusement dans la rue pour se rendre certainement au parc. Mes pieds s'arrêtent de marcher et je croise l'enseigne du cinéma à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'installe sur un banc en forme circulaire qui entoure un arbre en pleine floraison. Des rayons du soleil me touchent le visage tandis que mes paupières se ferment pour ressentir pleinement la douceur des faisceaux. Un léger vent rafraîchit la ville et des rires parsèment l'endroit. Cette journée promet d'être belle !

Soudainement, je sursaute quand une tape sur mon épaule m'est adressée. Je trouve Ken devant moi avec son éternel sourire timide. Il me demande si j'ai attendu trop longtemps et parait soulager quand je lui réponds que je viens d'arriver. Ses yeux cherchent quelque chose dans la masse et s'illuminent quand ils distinguent quelqu'un de familier. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner quand je croise le regard rougit de notre chanteur. Celui-ci arrive finalement après avoir bousculé quelques personnes qui le prenaient pour un gosse vu sa petite taille et il nous salue d'un hochement de tête. Vu sa mine, il n'a certainement pas bien dormi en plus, il a ses yeux rouges comme s'il avait pleuré la veille. Etrange, aurait-il des problèmes avec la grande perche ?

- Désolé Ken, mais Uruha ne viendra pas au rendez-vous parce qu'il est tombé malade de la nuit. Informe le petit blond, comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées. Quand son regard se pose sur mon visage, il parait étonné, mais sourit tendrement.

- Oh… c'est dommage. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Déclara Ken avec une mine inquiète tout en se frottant le cou, signe qu'il est embarrassé.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. L'alcool d'hier soir est sûrement mal passé ! Confie Ruki tout en rigolant discrètement de cet absurde vérité.

Ken sourit et s'installa à ma gauche, vite accompagné par Ruki qui s'assit à ma droite. Un silence s'implante dans notre conversation, mais ce n'est pas un blanc désagréable. C'est le genre de conversation muette qui nous abandonne aux sons naturels de la ville. Mais brusquement, Ken se lève du banc sous le regard interrogateur de Ruki et nous informe qu'il va vite acheter les tickets, par peur de ne plus avoir de place quand le binôme brun arrivera.

A l'instant où Ken part, je me rends compte que ça fait plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois que je ne me suis plus retrouvé avec Ruki sans qu'une dispute n'éclate entre nous. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un malaise entre nous, mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à engager la discussion. Sentant peut-être mon désarroi, le petit blond tourne son visage vers moi, ses yeux rieurs me perturbent. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et décide de lancer la discussion.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que font Aoi et Kai pour arriver en retard au rendez-vous, alors que c'est Aoi lui-même qui nous a prévenus.

- Ils sont sûrement très occupés par des choses…hum…plus intéressantes. Insinuais-je tout en souriant malicieusement sous le regard amusé du blondinet qui ne fit qu'appuyer mes paroles.

- Reita ! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça ! Un peu de tenue, voyons. Dans un lieu public, en plus !

- Arrête Ruki, je suis certain que tu pensais à la même chose que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Mon très cher chanteur pervers.

- Pervers ? Je ne te permets pas ! Il n'y a que mon petit ami qui ait le droit de m'appeler par ce doux surnom. D'ailleurs, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Me demande curieusement Ruki alors que ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que je ne distingue pas.

- Hum mouais… Quoi que, j'avais un peu mal à la tête en me levant. Répondais-je maladroitement, faisait attention de ne pas en dévoiler d'avantage. Un petit sourire déçu orne doucement son visage, mais il le cache bien vite en un sourire faussement réjoui.

- Tu sais, je…

- Bonjour, bonjour les amis !

Quoi ? C'est qui le c** qui vient d'interrompre Ruki ? Roh, mais en plus, j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe ou je rêve ? Allez Reita, reprends-toi ! Ruki affichait une mine plus qu'accablée de s'être fait interrompre, mais comme d'habitude, il ne dit rien. Il se contente de sourire aux deux retardataires. Kai et Aoi arrivèrent main dans la main, un sourire satisfait sur leur visage. C'est triste, mais j'ai bien peur d'avouer que Ruki avait raison sur leur retard. Ils sont incorrigibles.

- Tiens donc, pourrions-nous savoir la raison de votre retard, messieurs ? Demande Ruki tout en s'efforçant de ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine embarrassée d'Aoi. Moi, je me contente de les regarder se chamailler suite à la question de Ruki. Kai s'empresse de balbutier quelques excuses, mais notre chanteur en rajoute une couche en précisant à tous que le batteur a oublié de refermer sa brayette, ce qu'il se précipite de vérifier.

- Mais… C'est même pas vrai, vu que je me souviens l'avoir…

- Hum ?

- Oh Ruki, sale traître ! S'écrit Kai tout en donnant une petite claque derrière la tête de Ruki pour le sermonner.

Tandis que Kai et Ruki continuaient de se taquiner mutuellement, Aoi s'approche de moi et m'adresse un petit sourire tout en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le banc. Il sort une cigarette de son paquet et s'aperçoit que je le fixe toujours. Son bras se tend vers moi et je peux observer qu'il me propose une cigarette, que j'accepte avec plaisir. Un nuage de nicotine sort de sa bouche, vite rejoint par le mien qui se mélange au sien.

- Je suis content que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre avec Ruki. Ca foutait une ambiance de mort dans le groupe…

- Je sais. Je sais tout ça et j'aimerai vraiment m'excuser.

- Non ! C'est juste que… Vous voir en train de parler normalement et sans vous prendre la tête, c'est rassurant. Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute parce qu'on sait tous que Ruki exagère certaines fois.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête et tire une seconde bouffée de cette douce drogue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ken revient avec les cinq billets et Aoi s'occupe de rappeler les deux gamins du groupe. Une fois à l'intérieur du cinéma, on se faufile parmi la foule et rapidement, on arrive devant les guichets pour valider nos tickets. Salle huit… Chouette, elle est située près des confiseries ! Je connais quelqu'un qui ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de s'éclipser à l'entracte… Je tourne mon visage vers le nain et je le vois tout aussi réjoui de l'emplacement de la salle. Sentant un regard sur lui, il pivote sa tête vers moi et remarque que je le fixe. Tout d'un coup, il baisse son visage gêné.

Les places sont vite choisies et le groupe s'installe au milieu de la salle. Aoi et Kai se mettent l'un à côté de l'autre, puis c'est Ken, ensuite Ruki et moi au bord. Je n'aime pas être collé aux gens donc ça me convient parfaitement. La salle se remplit à une vitesse incroyable et les lumières commencent à s'éteindre. Dans le noir, on perçoit des bruissements de papier, sûrement le paquet de pop corn ou de chips. J'essaye aveuglement de poser mon bras sur l'accoudoir, mais quand ma main veut se poser dessus, celle-ci caresse la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Ruki sursaute brusquement tandis que je lui adresse un petit regard confus. Il me rassure d'un sourire timide et me laisse de la place sur l'accoudoir pour poser ma main. Embarrassé, je tente bien que de mal de me concentrer sur le film, mais la proximité des doigts de Ruki me gêne. J'ai l'impression de ressentir des charges électriques dans l'entièreté de mon membre droit et qu'un feu hardent brûle l'intérieur de mon être. L'interdit est si excitant... Une envie de lui attraper la main me ronge le cœur et dans l'obscurité, je laisse mes yeux l'admirer silencieusement pour découvrir une facette de lui que je ne connais pas. Il a un regard sérieux et à la fois fasciné par le combat que mène le protagoniste du film, son corps ne bouge pas d'un poil et sa respiration est lente comme s'il dormait, mais ses yeux prouvent le contraire. Rare sont les fois où il est si concentré comme quand on enregistre une nouvelle composition. Mordant violement ma lèvre inférieure, j'essaye de chasser son visage de mon esprit, mais en vain. Il me hante… Depuis combien de temps, déjà ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Furueru Kodou – Le temps d'un battement de cœur.  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite.  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : **Amour non réciproque – Amitié -  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :**

⁂

Je respire calmement et laisse mon doigt voyager en faisant des arabesques sur l'accoudoir pour caresser le doux tissu bordeaux des sièges. Faiblement, mes doigts se rapprochent des siens et furtivement, je pose mon index sur le dos de sa main. Levant mes yeux vers son visage, il n'a pas l'air de réagir, mais quand je descends et remonte lentement mon index sur son majeur, ses yeux quittent le panorama et accrochent les miens. J'examine ses petits doigts en faisant glisser mon pouce le long de la longueur du sien puis j'atterris sur le dos de sa main et le cirque recommence. Ses yeux m'interrogent, mais je n'ai pas le courage de relever une seconde fois le regard vers lui alors je continue de nier ses appels remplis de questionnement concernant mon acte. Mes pensées ne sont guidées que par mon cœur, je n'ai plus la force de réfléchir à mes actes. C'est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Ses doigts creusent un trou dans le tissu et sa main bouge doucement pour ne pas avertir les autres de notre secret, mais aussi pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. Violemment, mon visage se repositionne vers l'écran et je sens la tête de Ruki se baisser vers nos mains. Il ne doit certainement pas y croire. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Ca fait des mois que je le repousse et là, pour une simple envie, je lui prends la main. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? D'ailleurs, un soupire s'échappe de sa bouche et ses yeux se reposent sur le gigantesque écran.

Les minutes défilent et j'ose enfin caresser son pouce avec le mien. Une série de sinuosité reprend lentement pour le faire languir tandis que je sens Ruki frissonner sous mes frôlements. Son dos s'enfonce dans le siège et son coude s'appuie sur le second accoudoir du côté de Ken pour ensuite porter sa tête dessus. Du coin de l'œil, il observe mon manège et garde sa mine concentrée, que je déguste avec plaisir. Il tente de défaire l'emprise de ma main sur la mienne en jouant avec mes doigts, ce qui me fit rire silencieusement.

Le film ne compte plus pour nous, car à présent, dans cette bulle, il n'y a que lui et moi. Mes yeux croisent les siens et ils ne les quittent plus. Bleu acier, cheveux dorés, lèvres pulpeuses peu rosies, index de la main droite au bord de sa bouche. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? C'est la première fois que je sens mon cœur palpiter près de Ruki. Serait-ce sa chemise orange à carreaux bleus, son jeans gris délavé et ses converses noires qui me plaisent autant ? Ca m'étonnerait, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à juger sur une apparence. Stop Reita ! Arrête de penser pour une fois. Agis, merde !

- Ruki, je…

Tout à coup, les lumières de la pièce se rallument me coupant dans mon élan. Choqué, je retire violement ma main de la sienne et le regarde désolé tandis qu'il se contente de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et de reprendre sa main sur sa cuisse. Aoi qui venait d'intercepter mon regard, commence à regarder Ruki avec incompréhension et tente de calmer les ardeurs de son amant, qui essaye de lui tripoter la côte. Je me lève de mon siège et avertit les autres que je sors prendre l'air. A peine à l'extérieur de la salle, je pousse un long soupir de soulagement et me dirige vers le stand pour acheter un Coca-Cola et un paquet de bonbons. Peut-être que Ruki en voudr… C'est pas possible… Lui prendre la main et encore quoi ? En plus, j'étais sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que je voulais lui dire. C'était sûrement à cause de la faible luminosité et de mon manque de ce matin que je me comportais aussi sauvagement envers lui. Il ne m'attire pas du tout, non non non… Enfin, j'espère sinon je suis dans réellement dans la merde. J'attrape deux sachets en plastique et les remplis de différentes sortes de bonbons tels que des coca-cola, des petites boules multi couleurs, des violettes, des lacets rouges et bruns, des pêches et les préférés de Ruki : les bananes. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le pourquoi du comment de sa fascination pour cette sucrerie. Mon cerveau n'est pas capable de supporter une nouvelle pensée perverse venant de sa part. Ah… Est-il réellement fâché ? Après avoir payé, j'arrive à temps avant la fin de l'entracte et reprend place aux côtés de Ruki, qui a innocemment posé son coude sur l'accoudoir de Ken et pas sur le mien. Pas besoin de chercher loin, il est réellement fâché.

- Ruki, j'ai pris…

- Chut !

Ah ! Tu joues à ça, sale nain ? Tu vas voir comme tu vas souffrir maintenant. On n'envoie pas valser de cette manière le grand et magnifique Reita ! Tu auras une bonne raison de penser que je te déteste, à présent. Le deuxième paquet de bonbons dans ma main droite, je lui lance violement sur lui et ouvre le mien tout en regardant furieusement la seconde partie du film. Je le sens me regarder timidement et attraper fébrilement le sachet de confiserie. J'espère qu'il s'en veut à mort de m'avoir répondu comme ça, maintenant qu'il a vu que j'avais pensé à lui mlagré mon comportement inacceptable. Il ouvre son paquet en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit et du coin de l'œil, je le vois enfiler une banane dans sa bouche. Il détourne le regard vers moi et me sourit malicieusement tout en léchant la banane de bas en haut. Hééé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire encore ? Ses lèvres me murmurent un « merci » et il reprend son activité : Déguster les bananes.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et tandis que j'arrive à la moitié de mon paquet, j'entends le nain grincheux rouspéter, malgré les cris des hommes qui se font tuer dans le film, parce qu'il n'a plus de bananes. Ah… Pourquoi est-il si prévisible ?

- Dis Rei, je peux…

- Tu veux ma banane ?

Et là, un long silence de mort règne dans la pièce. Je sens des regards douteux se poser sur moi et les trois autres gars qui m'accompagnent me regardent stupéfaits de ma proposition. Mon dieu… Pourquoi s'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, ce genre de problème ? Tout le monde va penser que je suis un être pervertit qui menace les petits enfants avec ma banane ! Dans la salle, je peux entendre des commentaires désagréables sur ma réplique alors je pioche une banane au hasard dans mon sachet et la fourre dans la bouche de Ruki, qui lui, se retient de ne pas exploser de rire face à mon visage cramoisi. Le combat reprend et le bruit d'un canon re-captive les téléspectateurs, à mon plus grand soulagement. Le paquet de bonbons vide, je le roule en boulle et l'enfonce dans ma poche tandis que mon bras se repose sur l'accoudoir. J'essaye de comprendre le film, mais en vain. Je ne connais même pas le nom du personnage principal tellement le nabot à mes côtés me perturbait. D'ailleurs, je sens timidement sa petite menotte gauche se poser sur la mienne et attendre que j'ouvre ma poigne pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens, ce que j'accepte après l'avoir fait languir quelques secondes. Il sourit et me lance un regard soulagé quand il sent mes doigts se poser sur le dos de sa main et serrer celle-ci. C'est mort… Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais être heureux pour lui et Uruha.

Quelques instants plus tard, le générique de fin se déroule devant nos yeux et certaines personnes se précipitent déjà vers la porte coupe-feu pour sortir par l'arrière du cinéma. Etonné, je sens la main de Ruki se dégager naturellement de la mienne avant que les autres membres du groupe n'aient eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. D'un côté, je suis rassuré de ne pas devoir subir les assauts de Kai si il avait vu que le nain grincheux et moi étions en train de se tenir la main parce que je n'aurai eu aucune excuse valable, cette fois-ci. Mais de l'autre, je suis déçu de ne pas avoir pu profiter plus longtemps de la sensation de ses doigts contre le dos de ma main. En fait, je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher. J'aime prendre la main de Ruki et entrelacer nos doigts ensemble, mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Beaucoup de copines font ça entre elles et ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elles s'aiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah… Dehors, l'air est si frais. D'ailleurs, je vois Ruki relever le col de sa veste pour cacher son cou. Ce geste me fait sourire parce que malgré son air de rebelle, c'est un gars très frileux et énormément pudique. Il n'a jamais aimé montrer son corps trop blanc, selon lui. C'est un gars très chaste malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui quand on le voit tripoter les fesses d'Uruha ou quand on l'entend me faire des propositions assez… coquines. Et oui, bien ce que soit difficile à croire, Ruki n'est pas si pervers… Peut-être qu'avec l'âge, il s'assagit.

- Alors Ruki, tu as bien aimé le film ? demande curieusement Ken, qui s'était faufilé vers le fond du groupe pour être aux côtés du nain. Ses yeux en amandes s'étirent et on ne peut douter qu'un franc sourire orne ses lèvres.

- Hum… Bien sûr ! J'ai adoré le moment où le héro prend la main de la candide jeune fille et qu'il lui susurre au creux de l'oreille qu'il aimerait passer la nuit avec elle. C'était si émouvant. Répond Ruki après s'être dégagé de l'emprise de son col, tout en posant sa main sur son cœur et en me lançant un regard complice qu'Aoi intercepte une seconde fois. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de réagir.

- Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu cette scène… Et toi, mon lapin ?

- Je confirme, mon canard en sucre. Elle n'y était pas. Déclare Kai tout en tenant la main d'Aoi dans la sienne pour montrer que c'est lui et personne d'autre, le petit ami du guitariste. Possessivité, quand tu nous tiens. Toujours en retrait dans la conversation, je peux apercevoir Ruki baisser ses yeux en faisant mine de réfléchir à une quelconque réplique. Aussi vite, il relève son regard vers Aoi et lui justifie qu'ils devaient sûrement être encore en train de se toucher quand la scène s'était déroulée.

- Et toi, Reita ? C'était pas toi qui voulais à tout prix voir ce film ? Il t'a bien plu ?

- Pour tout te dire, je… Un regard vers Ruki me fait hésiter dans ma réponse. J'essaye de ne pas montrer mon embarras et répond que j'ai bien aimé la même scène que Ruki.

- Tiens donc, comme les grands esprits se rencontrent ! S'amuse à pouffer Kai alors qu'Aoi éclate de rire devant la mine perdue de Ken, qui ne capte rien de cette histoire de scène favorite.

Arrivé à destination, le couple nous salue avant de repartir dans la même voiture tandis que Ken nous remercie d'avoir accepté son invitation avant de faire pareil. Du coup, il ne reste plus que Ruki et moi sur le parking du cinéma éclairé de quelques réverbères. Un silence s'installe de nouveau entre nous et je le vois gratter sa pomme d'Adam, signe qu'il n'ose pas me poser une question. Sa main se glisse dans sa poche et y ressort sa clef de voiture, qu'il fait ensuite tourner autour de son index tandis qu'il pivote vers moi avec une petite moue embarrassée.

- Ca t'dis une petite ballade en voiture jusque chez toi ? Les rues sont dangereuses à cette heure-ci, on ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber. En plus, je m'en voudrais trop si quelque chose t'arriverait. Surtout que j'aurai été le dernier à te voir.

- Pourquoi pas. Je n'habite pas loin, mais comme tu me le proposes si gentiment et avec des arguments très convaincants, j'accepte !

Le petit rebelle du groupe m'adresse un petit sourire qui se transforme vite en une grimace charmeuse et m'ouvre la portière après m'avoir dit : « Après vous, princesse » tout en faisant une révérence digne d'un bon valet. Après une petite claque sur la tête et une douce parole telle que « Idiot ! », je prends place dans la voiture et me rend compte que ce véhicule est bien digne d'être le sien. Une fine odeur de vanille se dégage d'un faux sapin jaune suspendu à son rétroviseur latéral et dans chaque portière, on peut y trouver divers CD de musique. Sur les sièges arrière, il y a … Hein ? Mais ce n'était pas à moi ce truc ?

- Tu as gardé cette babiole aussi longtemps ? Et en plus, dans ta voiture ? Demandais-je à Ruki alors qu'il venait de fermer sa portière. Son regard se pose sur moi puis sur mon index pour suivre la direction qu'il désignait. Quand il découvre la fameuse « babiole », son regard se détend et je peux observer ses dents blanches malgré les nombreuses cigarettes qu'il a fumé pendant la journée.

- Comment aurais-je pu jeter le nounours que tu m'as offert quand tu étais encore innocent et prude ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Rétorque Ruki tout en attachant sa ceinture et en insérant la clef dans la serrure de sa voiture pour la faire démarrer. Son index appuie sur le bouton de sa radio et la chanson « When Love Takes Over » enchaîne aussitôt.

- Peut-être, mais… Hé ! Je suis toujours innocent et prude ! D'ailleurs, je suis certain que je suis le gars le moins pervers du groupe.

- Je suis d'accord avec « le moins pervers », mais je suis persuadé que tu n'es plus aussi innocent qu'à l'époque où je te trouvais en train de pleurnicher dans les jupes d'Aoi.

- What ? Depuis quand Aoi portait-il des jupes ? Non, mais tu divagues complément…Affirmais-je en gesticulant ma main, de façon à faire penser que je chasse les mouches. Je suis…

- Oh, je comprends… En fait, t'es toujours puceau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah ! Ruki, j'vais te massacrer si tu continues ! Bien sûr que non, ça serait malheureux d'être toujours puceau à 29 ans, quoi !

- Va s'y. Montre-moi que tu n'es plus puceau et que t'es digne de ta réputation de mec « super virile qui se tape des nanas différentes tous les soirs ».

- Quand tu veux !

- Maintenant, tout de suite.

- Où tu veux !

- Dans ma voiture, sur le sièges arrière. Et fais-moi crier fort.

- Hé ? Tu rigoles, j'espère !

- P't-être bien que oui.

Un silence. Un coup d'œil vers le voisin et des éclats de rires résonnent dans la petite voiture de Ruki tandis que la chanson « Never Say Never » entame ses premières secondes. Ca fait du bien de pouvoir reparler avec Ruki sans qu'on se prenne la tête. En réalité, je pense qu'il a toujours été si peu prude et si pervers. Déjà au lycée, il se tapait quasi toutes les gonzesses et il se plaignait encore de ne pas trouver l'âme sœur… Croit-il seulement à l'âme sœur ? Ce n'est pas un gars mystérieux pour rien.

Le moteur de la voiture s'arrête et j'aperçois qu'on est devant mon immeuble. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la rue, à part quelques rires provenant de la maison d'à côté. Je remercie Ruki de m'avoir ramené chez moi et j'ouvre la portière alors que lui, il est toujours face à son volant, les mains crispées autour. Je claque la porte de son véhicule et monte les marches amenant à l'entrée de l'appartement. Soudainement, je sens une main s'agripper à mon bras pour me faire tourner face à l'individu. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir que c'est le chanteur de mon groupe. Ses yeux bleu acier affichent une incompréhension totale sur ces gestes, il ne sait plus quoi faire maintenant qu'il m'a rattrapé au vol. Moi, je reste figé. Tellement de choses se passent en ce moment qu'un rien me perturbe. La preuve, j'ai mon cœur qui bat la chamade alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu d'être !

Brusquement, il lâche sa prise sur mon bras, mais avance son corps vers le mien pour finalement le coller contre celui-ci. Mon dos se braque quand il se cogne au mur en briques grises de l'immeuble et mon souffle se coupe face à l'événement qui se produit devant mes yeux. Ruki coince sa jambe gauche entre les miennes et colle son torse contre le mien. Ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des miennes et je peux sentir son haleine parfumée de nicotine remonter jusqu'à mes narines. Ses deux bras remontent le long de mon corps pour enfin atterrir de chaque coté de mon visage, coinçant ma tête entre ses coudes. Son regard descend et remonte sur ma face, essayant de déchiffrer mes émotions, vérifiant de ne pas commettre une nouvelle erreur alors que nos rapports s'améliorent progressivement.

- Ru… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Osais-je demander tout en avalant difficilement ma salive face à son regard sérieux et dominateur, ce qui me fit détourner le regard vers le côté opposé de son visage.

- J'ne sais pas. Quand je t'ai vu quitter la voiture, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te rattraper, par peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

- Et… Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- P't-être bien que oui.

Il me répond par la même affirmation que tantôt, mais cette fois-ci, avec un sourire sincère et sans malice. C'est pas vrai… Je commence à suer, moi ! Pourquoi fait-il si chaud, tout d'un coup ? En plus, avec l'autre qui se colle à moi comme une sangsue, j'suis pas encore sorti de l'auberge. Ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi attirant. Attirant ? Ca y est, je deviens complément maboul. Les battements de mon cœur retentissent dans tout mon corps et j'ai l'impression qu'il les entend vu son regard… comment dire… fiévreux ?

Je sursaute et cesse de penser quand je vois ses bras redescendrent de mon visage pour capturer mes deux mains qui avaient pincés mon pantalon sous l'effet de trac. Touchant mes doigts, il les met en confiance et entrelace les siens aux miens. Puis, il me susurre qu'il devrait peut-être s'en aller avant de faire une grosse connerie. A qui le dis-tu ! Néanmoins, je le vois rester aussi près de moi et son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres commence à réchauffer de plus en plus mon corps. D'ailleurs, je ne peux retenir un frisson quand son corps se braque plus contre le mien et que ses paupières se ferment doucement pour ensuite, laisser ses lèvres atterrir chastement sur les miennes. Un simple contact qui me fait écarquiller les yeux, ce que Ruki ne loupe pas un instant. Il retente son geste, mais en capturant mes mains pour ensuite les déposer au bas de son bassin, dans son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Ses lèvres se faufilent vers mon oreille et me chuchotent mon nom comme un appel à l'aide. Mais merde quoi, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je suis complètement perdu devant lui.

- Rei… J't'en prie, embrasse-moi. Juste une fois. Me supplie-t-il alors que son regard triste s'ancre dans le mien et que ses deux mains s'agrippent à ma veste en cuir. Je clignote des yeux et reprend mes esprits. Un soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres et je lui demande de fermer les yeux.

En fait, il est vachement beau ce nain. C'est sur cette pensée très philosophique que je caresse ses lèvres avec mon pouce tout en gardant ma deuxième main sur son bassin. Elles sont douces, je l'avoue. Pas une pensée de plus pour m'inciter à les goutter. Ma main libre délaisse ses lèvres pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, de ses épaules et celle-ci navigue le long de son bras pour capturer sa main gauche. Il ouvre discrètement les yeux et c'est à cet instant-là que j'en profite pour approcher rapidement mes lèvres des siennes et pour sceller notre premier baiser. Son corps se raidit puis se décontracte et un soupire de bien-être se fait entendre tandis que sa main se ressert sur le col de ma veste noire. Nos lèvres bougent d'elles-mêmes contre leurs jumelles et ma tête pivote vers la droite pour avoir une meilleure prise sur sa bouche. Nos lèvres se séparent plusieurs fois, mais se capturent de nouveau, un peu plus brutalement à chaque fois. A regret, je quitte ses lèvres et admire son visage réjouit alors qu'il a gardé les yeux fermés, certainement pour garder dans sa tête le doux contact de notre baiser. Lentement, il ouvre les paupières et je peux admirer avec plaisir ses joues se colorées de rouges parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte que j'ai accepté à moitié ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, je n'ose même imaginer ma tête… Je dois certainement ressembler à une écrevisse et encore, je suis sympa. D'un petit geste, sa petite main se détache de ma veste et la mienne se retire de son ancien emplacement, mais nous ne lâchons pas l'étreinte de notre seconde main, appréciant silencieusement ce partage. Néanmoins, un petit vent nous réveille de notre euphorie et Ruki se gratte la nuque, un peu gêné de tout ce qu'il vient de se passer en moins de cinq minutes.

- Bon bah… je crois que tu as repris ce que tu avais oublié, non ?

- Pas totalement, mais ça me suffit… _Alea jacta est_. Me lance-t-il, me laissant bouche bée alors qu'il reprend son masque de gars super sûr de lui.

De loin, je le vois rentrer dans sa voiture, attacher sa ceinture, appuyer sur le bouton de la radio, ouvrir le carreau du côté passager, allumer le moteur de son véhicule et me lancer un dernier sourire charmeur avant de s'envoler à l'horizon alors que je reste sur le pan de l'immeuble, reprenant seulement que maintenant, mon souffle. Silencieusement, j'attends l'arrivée de l'ascenseur tout en passant à cet échange. J'ai totalement foiré sur ce coup-là. Moi qui me montrais comme un homme hétéro et fier de ramener une nana différente dans mon pieu, je viens d'embrasser un mec de mon groupe qui en plus, parle latin. Non, mais depuis quand parle-t-il cette langue morte, lui ? Mais le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air de vachement bien s'y connaître dans les relations sentimentales. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la façon dont il flirte, j'aurai trop peur d'attraper un orgasme. Ah ! Je deviens complètement BAR-GE.

Dans mon appartement, je ne prends pas la peine d'allumer les lampes parce que je connais tous les recoins de celui-ci par cœur, mais surtout pour éviter à mon esprit de trop se réveiller. Mes pas m'emmènent dans la salle de bain où je me lave en quatrième vitesse pour ensuite, sauter dans mon lit et espérer chasser ce petit démon de mes pensées. Les bras en forme de croix derrière ma tête, je pince la partie charnue supérieure de ma bouche avec mes dents tout en posant mon regard sur le plafond blanc de ma chambre.

- « Sexual disgrace ».

- Ca y est… Je deviens tellement malade que j'entends sa voix partout. Faut vraiment que j'aille me faire interner, si ça continues... Soufflais-je tout en me tournant violement dans le lit, pour faire face au mur bleu clair de la pièce. Tiens ! J'ai un nouveau message.

Expéditeur : Nain grincheux.

Objet : Carpe diem…

_Carpe diem…Errare humanum est._

Ahah… La bonne blague. Il croit vraiment que je vais me lever pour aller chercher mon dictionnaire de latin, surtout que je n'en n'ai pas ? Faut pas qu'il prenne ses rêves pour la réalité parce qu'il a réussi à me faire douter et à m'embrasser… Qu'est-ce que ses lèvres sont douces… Reita ! Reprends-toi, bon sang !


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Furueru Kodou – Le temps d'un battement de cœur.  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing**** :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite.  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : **Amour non réciproque – Amitié -  
**Disclaimer**** :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Nouveau chapitre, tout frais tout chaud *contradiction à mort* ! Excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes, je compte vérifier une seconde fois l'orthographe du texte un peu plus tard parce que à cet instant même, je n'ai pas la force ni le courage de le faire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

⁂

A vrai dire, j'ai du mal à dormir. Alors que la lune surveille la ville et que les étoiles s'amusent à rire entre elles, je ne peux pas fermer l'œil et dormir sur mes deux oreilles. La sensation de ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes ne cesse de me hanter. En moi, je sens que quelque chose a changé. Peut-être est-ce mes principes de l'amour ou un bout de mes sentiments, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se trame là-dedans. Comment un simple contact peut-il autant me déstabiliser ? Ruki a toujours été un bon copain, sans plus. A l'époque, il jouait le yankee avec ses potes malpolis et stupidement grincheux, mais maintenant, à quoi joue-t-il ? Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas comment me comporter demain, quand je serai en face de lui. Va-t-il m'embrasser et agir comme si nous étions en couple devant tout le monde ou va-t-il tout simplement renier les événements d'aujourd'hui ? Tout d'un coup, j'ai la nette impression de ne plus connaître le gars qui découchait de chez lui pour jouer aux jeux vidéo toute la nuit chez moi. Dis-moi Ruki, aurais-tu imaginé un seul instant que nous en serions là, à présent ? Moi, je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir apprécier la sensation d'un baiser partager avec un ami, un frère, un membre de mon groupe. Est-ce que je dois tenter de tourner la page sur notre amitié et passer à une relation plus sérieuse entre nous ? Merde… J'suis totalement perdu.

Le tic-tac du réveil tinte dans ma chambre et mes yeux suivent le mouvement des rideaux qui virevoltent au souffle du vent. Avant, j'aimais laisser mes pensées divaguer en regardant ce bout de tissu danser, mais maintenant, j'ai trop peur de mes perdre en eux. Est-il temps que je me case avec quelqu'un, pour de bon ? Que j'arrête de naviguer à gauche à droite et que je pense à fonder un avenir sur une relation posée ? Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me creuser les méninges. Ça ne sert strictement à rien, vu que je n'aurai pas de réponses à mes questions avant que je ne revoie Ruki. C'est-à-dire demain. DEMAIN ? Oh mon dieu. Je me tortille dans mon lit et roule sur celui-ci pour m'enrouler d'avantage dans le drap blanc, qui ne me sert à rien. Quoi que, peut-être à cacher ma nudité des âmes sensibles inexistantes chez moi. Je m'en voudrais terriblement –pas- de tuer une personne après qu'elle ait eu le loisir d'admirer ma magnifique verge. Mon visage se cache dans le cousin et je tente une fois de plus de fermer les yeux pour dormir quelques heures. Autant reprendre des forces avant le grand combat. Allez… un, deux, trois, je dors !

- Cui-cui... Cui ! Cui-cui-cui !

- Mmh… Keiji…

- Cui-cui ?

- Dodo, mon beau… Encore cinq minutes…

- Cui ! Cui-cui Ruki-cui !

- Ruki ? Ah… RUKI !

C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout-là ? Un gars adorablement diabolique se nommant Ruki, se trouve sur mon lit, à quelques centimètres de mon sublime corps. D'ailleurs, j'ai beau être à moitié endormi, je ne trouve plus mon drap. Misère.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, mon beau !

- Roh, c'est bon… J'étais pas censé savoir que mon tendre Keiji s'était subitement transformé en Kiki sur pattes.

- Hé ! Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comparaison, veux-tu ! D'ailleurs, tu peux parler de Kiki, le tien n'est vachement pas gêné. Me rétorque-t-il tout en balayant son regard vers mon… « kiki », qui n'est visiblement plus à l'abri du froid matinal.

Un fard monumental colore mes joues, tandis que mon regard cherche partout ce foutu traître qui était censé rester à sa place pendant mon éternel repos. J'ai l'air beau, maintenant. Ca fait à peine un jour qu'on est ensemble et il a déjà vu mon python… Attends. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Une fois le drap déposé à son emplacement préféré, j'ose regarder Ruki alors que celui-ci n'a pas bougé de mon lit, l'index occupé par mon oiseau. Mon chanteur sent que je l'observe et détourne son regard vers moi pour me sourire tendrement avant de répondre à ma silencieuse question.

- Aoi m'a donné la clef de ton appartement quand il a vu que tu n'étais pas prêt d'arriver à la répétition. Heureusement pour toi, Kai a passé une très bonne nuit donc il n'est pas en colère contre toi. Enfin, contre ton retard.

- Oh… Merde. J'étais tellement fatigué que je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonner.

- Pourtant, on n'est pas rentré tard.

- Oui, mais après qu'on… Et là, je reste muet. Embarrassé, je ne sais plus quoi dire et Ruki le remarque rapidement vu la manière dont il me dévisage. Une moue malicieuse orne ses lèvres et il décide de continuer ma phrase.

- Après qu'on se soit embrassé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mouais…

- Allez, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Tu as aimé autant que moi ce baiser, non ? Me demande-t-il avec le sourire aux lèvres alors que son regard exprime le contraire. Il meurt d'envie de connaître ma réponse, mais en même temps, il a tellement peur que je lui réponde négativement. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Comme quoi, même le petit, non, mini Ruki n'est pas si sûr de lui.

Me levant péniblement de mon matelas, je garde mon drap serrer contre mon corps et attrape à l'arrache le boxer gris qui était déposé sur le siège en osier situé à la droite de mon lit, pour l'enfiler en quatrième vitesse. Ruki, lui, avait détourné les yeux pour me laisser un peu plus d'intimité et n'avait pas bronché alors que je n'avais pas répondu à sa question. Mes mains relâchent le tissu blanc et mes jambes se dirigent vers ce petit être qui n'a toujours pas bougé de mon lit. Accroupi à sa hauteur, je fais mine de prendre Keiji sur mon index et profite de la distraction de Ruki pour lui voler un petit baiser. Surpris, il lâche un petit hoquet et reste stupéfait devant mon sourire.

- Ca répond à ta question ou je dois me montrer encore plus explicite ?

- Encore plus explicite ? C'est-à-dire ? Tu retires ton boxer et tu me laisses admirer le cadeau que t'as offert Dame Nature ? Me demande-t-il tout en souriant malicieusement et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce type ne sait pas rester plus de deux minutes sérieux.

- Vois-tu, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose devant les enfants… Répondais-je en regardant mon petit Keiji qui ne pipait pas un « Cui-cui » depuis le début. Sûrement trop bousculé psychologiquement après avoir vu un idiot lui piquer sa réplique-cui préféré... Toi y compris, Ruki. Continuais-je.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis plus un gosse, Reita ! Objecta-t-il tout en me suivant jusqu'à la cuisine où je reposais Keiji dans sa cage après m'être assuré qu'il avait encore à boire et à manger. Au fond de moi, je jubilais que Ruki n'accepte pas son rôle de « gosse » dans le groupe et j'étais plié en deux quand je l'écoutais trouver tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables pour plaider sa cause.

- … Et puis, tu sais que je peux me montrer très sage quand il faut ! Ce n'est pas parce que je fais dix centimètres en moi que toi, que je ne suis pas digne d'être un adulte respectable, hein ? Rei ! Reita, tu m'écoutes ?

Il est totalement adorable avec sa mine d'enfant qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut comme parfum sur sa glace. Heureusement qu'il ne m'entend pas, sinon, je serai mort vif. Brusquement, je sens sa main froide attraper mon avant-bras pour me forcer à le regarder. Je daigne me retourner et je suis surpris de constater la mine grave qui compose son visage. Serait-il autant affecté par ma remarque ? Remarquant que je ne riposte pas, Ruki soupire en baissant ses yeux vers le sol et relâche son emprise sur mon bras gauche. Attristé par son petit regard pétillant, j'ouvre la bouche en forme d' « O » puis enroule mon bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer et coller son dos à mon torse nu. Ses cheveux chatouillent mon visage et mes lèvres se déposent sur sa joue. Subitement, celle-ci devient rouge et mon petit chanteur dévie son regard vers le mien. Je peux voir dans son regard qu'il est heureux et embarrassé à la fois et… j'aime ça. Mon bras droit passe au dessus de son bassin et ma main se dépose sur le ventre de Ruki pour le maintenir contre moi. Mon nez dans son cou, je le sens respirer rapidement sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'incompréhension face à mon attitude si passionnée. Mes lèvres se posent dans son cou et je lui susurre au creux de l'oreille qu'il n'a pas besoin de me prouver qu'il n'est pas un gosse parce que je le sais déjà, malgré tout. Un soupire de soulagement détend le corps de mon chanteur et celui-ci se tourne vers moi pour m'enlacer. Ses bras se serrent autour de ma tête et les miens encerclent sa taille. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre mon oreille et bizarrement, je commence à avoir un peu chaud alors que ce n'est qu'une petite étreinte que Ruki coupe doucement après m'avoir remercié chaleureusement. En fait, je me rends compte que toutes les questions qui me trottaient à l'esprit la veille, n'existaient plus actuellement. Comme quoi, je n'avais pas besoin de grand-chose pour répondre à celles-ci. Juste le voir, rien que Ruki. Celui-ci me regarde une derrière fois avant de sourciller quand il remarque que nous sommes vachement en retard pour la répétition. Aïe ! En espérant qu'Aoi sache occuper Kai le temps que nous arrivions.

Une fois propre comme un sous neuf et prêt à me battre contre le maléfique batteur de notre groupe, je suis Ruki et monte dans sa voiture après qu'il m'ait gentiment proposé de m'accompagner. Durant le trajet, nous ne parlons pas, nous ne gâchons pas le silence si peu présent à nos côtés. Quelques fois, je jette des coups d'oeils à ma gauche pour admirer la mine concentrée de Ruki ainsi que ses mouvements frénétiques sur le champignon et ses coups de volant. D'ailleurs, je peux souvent observer un sourire fier sur ses lèvres quand j'ose oublier que je le dévisage depuis plusieurs secondes, mais ce n'est pas important. Plus rien n'est plus important que ce sentiment que je ressens en moi, à l'instant. Coupant mes pensées si peu constructives, je devine que nous sommes arrivés à destination quand le chanteur arrête le moteur de sa charrette. Nous restons un peu de temps dans la voiture, à l'abri des regards, jusqu'au moment où Ruki se penche vers mon visage et qu'il ouvre légèrement ses lèvres pour capturer les miennes. Surpris, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il ôte déjà la sensation qui fourmillait dans mon ventre, la veille. Dehors, je respire calmement et prie le bon Dieu que Kai ne soit pas derrière la porte en train de m'attendre avec son nouveau sex toys ou avec sa fidèle hache. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences… Ah, je ne remercierai jamais assez ma mère de m'avoir toujours mis en garde. A mon avis, elle savait bien que j'allais tomber sur un taré un beau jour. Du coup, elle s'est dit qu'en tant que bonne mère, elle se devait de prévenir ses poussins… C'est-à-dire, moi et rien que moi, bien évidemment.

Approchant doucement de la porte où se cache mon bourreau, j'ose à peine toucher la poigne de la porte que Ruki s'y précipite et que sans le moindre remord, m'adresse un sourire machiavélique tout en ouvrant à la voler la célèbre porte des répétitions. Un petit grincement me donne la chair de poule et de ma place, caché derrière la magnifique et sublime plante du couloir, je peux apercevoir la noirceur de la pièce. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres tandis que je me relève doucement de ma cachette, mais soudain, je sens une tape sur mon épaule. N'osant pas me retourner pour faire face à mon pire cauchemar, je me raidis et commence à rigoler nerveusement alors que Ruki salue joyeusement le batteur qui lui, est toujours si près de moi.

- Reita, Reita, Reita… Mon doux petit, mon tendre asticot… Devrais-je te rappeler que nous avions répétition à dix heures et demi précise et qu'il est exactement onze heures et vingt huit minutes, c'est-à-dire, que tu es en retard de cinquante huit minutes et… quarante-cinq secondes. As-tu une idée de ce qu'on fait subir au vilain garçon dans ton genre ? Me demande-t-il tout en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille, histoire de me faire frissonner de plus belle. J'hoche négativement la tête tout en avalant difficilement ma salive.

- S'il te plait Kai, épargne-moi ! Juste cette fois-ci et je te promets que je ne serai plus JAMAIS en retard pour les répétitions !

- Si tu veux, je peux le punir à ta place. Je me ferai un plaisir de lui apprendre tout le savoir que vous m'avez appris, professeur Kai ! S'exclame Ruki tout en me toisant sournoisement du regard. Bon dieu, je vais vraiment y laisser la peau de mes fesses dans cette histoire !

- Hum… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mon petit. Serais-tu capable de le fouetter comme je te l'ai fais, la nuit passée ? Puis, cette morsure à la fesse n'était pas mal non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Continua le batteur alors que son amant, qui était là depuis le début, s'amusait de le voir de si « bonne » humeur, selon lui. Ruki, lui, se contenta d'argumenter les propositions de Kai avec des « Ah oui ! », « Oh, génial », « I like it », et j'en passe…

Compatissant à ma peine infligée par les deux plus grands pervers du groupe, Aoi se range de mon côté et glisse à l'oreille de son amant que s'il continue à me proposer des plans réservés à leurs chaudes soirées, il sera définitivement très jaloux. Aussitôt dit, Kai se reçoit une claque invisible et tombe dans les bras de son doux guitariste tout en lui susurrant qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui le fait autant vibrer. Je vous laisse imaginer qui est cette dite personne et la réaction d'Aoi après la délicate déclaration du batteur. De mon côté, j'en profite qu'ils se sautent violemment dessus pour rentrer dans la pièce où le second guitariste est couché dans l'unique sofa de cinq places, à lui tout seul. Suivi de près par Ruki, je me stoppe aussitôt et celui-ci se cogne à mon dos. Il articule quelques injures et me demande de le prévenir la prochaine fois que je m'arrête aussi brusquement.

En réalité, le nain du groupe n'était pas supposé être en couple avec la girafe alias tapette depuis moins d'une semaine ? Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé, moi, l'homme au corps de rêve ? Merde alors. J'avais complètement oublié que l'histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer en triangle amoureux dans blanche-neige.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Furueru Kodou – Le temps d'un battement de cœur.  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing**** :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite.  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : **Amour non réciproque – Amitié -  
**Disclaimer**** :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Nous voici déjà au sixième chapitre. Et oui, le temps passe bien vite avec cette fiction ! Malheureusement, elle ne sera pas aussi longue que les précédentes donc je pense que je peux déclarer que nous sommes bientôt à la fin n_n

⁂

Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de « Blanche-Neige et les sept nains », un conte merveilleux parmi ceux de Perrault. C'était l'histoire d'une nana aux cheveux noirs et sans aucun doute, blanche de peau. Elle tomba raide dingue d'un prince et se fut radicalement réciproque. Malheureusement, la reine du château qui abusait de la douce Blanche-Neige, ne supporta pas l'idée qu'une femme puisse être plus belle qu'elle et pourtant, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, me diriez-vous. Certes, mais elle décida d'empoisonner la vierge en montrant sa réelle apparence, l'image d'une vieille sorcière. Et oui, elle assumait enfin après tant d'années, la laideur qu'elle était et soudainement, les lecteurs eurent mal au cœur quand ils virent son visage alors, ils décidèrent de lui affliger une mort moins douloureuse comparer aux autres sorcières pour ensuite, laisser le prince charmant réveiller sa belle d'un baiser purement catholique et chaste. Car oui ! A cette époque, on ne pouvait pas se ramener avec un jean troué et rouler une pelle magistrale à sa petite copine et encore moins, à son petit copain. Bah oui, vous avez déjà vu un prince charmant sauter un autre prince charmant ? Moi, JAMAIS.

Tout ce baratin pour dire que je me retrouvais en face de mon adversaire directe qui n'était autre que la blondinette alias girafe alias transsexuelle alias porte-jarretelles alias canard alias Uruchat alias… « Catman », le célèbre homme chat qui poussait des miaulements digne d'un lion et possédant une crinière… comment dire… très volumineuse, surtout à son réveil. D'ailleurs, Ruki ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire avec sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter d'exploser de rire quand « Catman » souleva sa tête de son oreiller personnel taché de divers dessins ressemblant à des pattes de chats pour ouvrir délicatement ses prunelles et bailler à la vue de tous et cela, sans mettre sa main devant sa bouche, bien évidemment. A peine venait-il d'immerger de son rêve qu'il dévisagea le chanteur du groupe avant de lui adresser une vague salutation. Ensuite, il tourna son visage de quelques degrés vers la droite et me sourit tendrement avant de venir se lover contre moi sous le regard soupçonneux du nain. Ruki hésita un instant avant d'agir, mais ne put contrôler sa possessivité quand il remarqua la main de notre guitariste blond qui naviguait sur ma nuque pour ensuite appuyer délicatement dessus dans le but d'avancer nos deux visages. D'un coup, la girafe atterrit sur son canapé et le chanteur se retrouva prostré devant moi en regardant méchamment celle-ci. Le poing gauche sur la hanche et la main droite capturant mon poignet jalousement sous le regard endormi du second blond.

- Reita est à MOI et rien qu'à MOI. Capiche l'androgyne ? S'exclama le petit nain tout en resserrant sa prise autour de mon poignet tandis qu'Uruha se relève tant bien que de mal pour se placer devant Ruki qui ne baisse toujours pas sa garde.

- Miaou… Je suis si fatigué, Ruki. Où est maman Kai ? Il n'est pas venu me féliciter pour avoir terminé ma pâtée aujourd'hui…

Figé. Oui, j'étais complètement abasourdi par les dires de notre cher guitariste. D'ailleurs, Ruki était dans le même état que moi, il ne comprenait pas ce subit changement de comportement. Lâchant son emprise sur moi, il déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Uruha en signe de compassion et le regarda tristement avant de… lui foutre une violente gifle qui fit tourner le visage du guitariste de nonante degrés. Choqué de son geste, je m'empressais de retenir le pauvre Catman qui menaçait de tomber à la renverse sous cette terrible violence qu'on n'imaginait pas émaner de ce si petit être. Le chanteur me regarda innocemment et haussa des épaules quand je lui fis remarquer qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin… MAURICE ! Non, mais sérieusement, le guitariste blond me remercia doucement et se gratta la crinière avant de me demander ce qu'il fichait sur le sol. Surpris, je regardais directement le nain qui me fit comprendre qu'Uruha était souvent dans un autre monde quand il venait de se réveiller et qu'il n'y avait qu'avec l'aide d'une gifle faite maison, qu'il pouvait revenir à lui et reprendre ses esprits. Bah ça alors ! Dire que je m'inquiétais pour lui… N'importe quoi.

- Uruha, j'ai besoin de te parler. Tu te souviens qu'on avait scellé un pacte ensemble, il y a quelques jours ? Et bien, j'ai réussi !

- Vraiment ? Ah… Je suis si soulagé ! J'en avais ras le cul de devoir jouer la comédie. En plus, sans vouloir te vexer, je préfère de loin les filles.

- Euh… Sans vouloir m'imposer dans la conversation, je pourrais savoir de quelle « comédie » vous discutez ? Demandais-je tout en m'approchant du guitariste pour mieux comprendre ses explications qui me semblaient bien compliquer pour ma petite cervelle.

- En résumé, Ruki m'avait demandé un petit coup de main pour votre couple et en échange, il m'aidait à capturer la gazelle qui me faisait des yeux doux au bar. Et si j'ai bien tout compris, mon petit Ruki a –enfin– réussi à cueillir sa perle rare, qui n'est autre que toi, bien évidement.

Immédiatement, le chanteur sent sur lui mon regard fou et à la fois choqué par les propos d'Uruha et décide de m'expliquer pour clairement les objectifs de leur soi-disant pacte. Au début, ce n'était qu'une attirance physique. A chaque fois que Ruki laissait vagabonder son regard sur mon corps quand on se changeait pour les concerts ou dans les vestiaires après une dure répétition, il sentait quelque chose grouiller dans son ventre. Au fil des jours, des semaines, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de moi, il n'arrêtait pas de me chercher des yeux et demandait toujours après de mes nouvelles quand je loupais certaines répétitions. Malheureusement, il s'est rendit compte que son « amour » était à sens unique vu que je ramenais une gonzesse différentes dans mon lit tous les soirs et ça, il ne pouvait rien faire pour y changer parce que pour moi, ce n'était qu'un gars du groupe et rien de plus. Au loin, Uruha passait son temps à admirer les efforts inconsidérés du nain pour attraper le regard du bassiste au vol. Amusé par le manque de réaction de ma part, Uruha proposa son aide au chanteur qui accepta sans hésiter, sans réfléchir à la conséquence de sa réponse et de son impulsivité. Uruha décréta que si il l'aidait à se rapprocher de moi, qu'en échange, Ruki devrait récupérer le numéro de téléphone d'une nana qui plaisait à la girafe depuis un long moment et qu'en plus, il devrait lui ramener un rendez-vous avec celle-ci. Une fois cela fait, l'androgyne se ferait passer pour le nouveau petit ami de Ruki et cela, sous les yeux de tous.

- Donc, si je résume bien, vous n'avez jamais été ensemble ? Questionnais-je Uruha qui s'était de nouveau étalé dans le canapé, suivant avec amusement l'explication de son complice, Ruki.

- Tu résumes bien ! Sache que Ruki n'a jamais eu l'intention de te blesser ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, il en avait juste marre de passer inaperçu à tes yeux, c'est pour ça qu'il a demandé de l'aide à un ami... MOI !

- Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses se dérouler naturellement ? Pourquoi comploter une telle histoire ?

- Rei… Je… Je n'aurai jamais osé t'avouer que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi. C'est pas facile de se réveiller un jour et de se dire que tu bandes royalement bien quand tu penses au corps d'un de tes meilleurs amis !

Bizarrement, le mot « bande » m'a totalement réchauffé. En moi, j'ai reçu une décharge électrique sous le regard perdu de mon… presque amant. Je soupire de fatigue et me masse le visage tout en poussant faiblement le corps d'Uruha pour trouver une petite place à ses côtés. J'entends le chanteur murmurer désespérément mon nom de scène tandis qu'il essaye de s'expliquer une seconde fois, en utilisant des mots plus doux, plus amoureux.

- Ca suffit, j'en ai assez de cette histoire d'amour. Subitement, je vois le corps du nain se raidir, sa bouche se stopper net dans sa démarche et son visage devenir ébranler. Décidément, Ruki, tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde. Tu es toujours obligé d'agir à ta façon, histoire de compliquer encore plus les choses, mais tu sais… C'est avec une personne comme toi que j'ai envie de construire une relation parce que sinon, je m'ennuierai totalement.

Un silence résonne dans la pièce et le chétif « tic-tac » de l'horloge accompagne la danse du muet. Uruha souffle brusquement, divertit par la situation, mais surtout par la mine de Ruki qui était devenue complètement écarlate. Sursautant à cause du claquement de la porte, Ruki hésite à me faire face alors, lentement, je m'approche de son petit corps et près de lui, j'agrippe son regard dans le mien. Je le sens déglutir difficilement tandis que ma bouche se rapproche dangereusement de la sienne. Il saisit rapidement le message et échappe un soupir soulagé d'entre ses lèvres avant d'attraper violemment ma nuque pour s'emparer de ma bouche. Faisons tomber les armures, une bonne fois pour toutes et laissons nos lèvres s'exprimer comme elles le désirent. S'il te plait Ruki, crie-moi ce que ton cœur bat. Mes mains se déposent sur ses hanches pour le faire reculer lentement jusqu'au moment où son dos cogne contre le mur, le laissant hébéter par le défilement des événements. Sa bouche et ses yeux restent perdus tandis que ses mains ne se détachent plus de ma nuque, par peur de briser ce doux rêve. Mon corps se braque contre le sien et j'attrape une seconde fois ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné. Ruki y rend avec ferveur et entrouvre ses lèvres pour laisser sa langue jouer avec la mienne. Une fois la rencontre prononcée, une danse débute entre nous tandis que Ruki voyage ses doigts le long de ma nuque, en passant par mon cou pour descendre jusqu'à mon torse où ils vont s'arrêter sur mes tétons, qu'il se fera un malin plaisir à torturer alors que j'essaye de calmer les palpitations de mon cœur. Lui, il s'amuse. Il adore entendre mon souffle pantelant cogner contre son oreille, de voir que son index faisant le tour de mon aréole ne me laisse pas indifférent. Ses petits doigts s'amusent à pincer délicatement mon mamelon, qui ne se fait pas priver pour se réveiller machinalement. Un second soupir de plaisir résonne à ses oreilles et mon corps se moule de plus en plus au sien, au point même où je peux sentir son anatomie réveillée contre la mienne.

- C'est… C'est dur… Remarquais-je timidement tout en pressant une seconde fois mon bassin contre le sien, lui arrachant un faible son. Mon front se colle à son semblable et mes prunelles brunes se reposent dans leurs homologues bleus pour y déceler la moindre réaction.

- Non, tu crois ? Reita, j'en peux plus de te sentir coller contre moi… Laisse-moi te sentir sous mes doigts ! S'écrie Ruki malgré qu'il ne sache plus aligner deux mots à la suite vu la rapidité avec laquelle il capture le peu d'air grâce à sa bouche entrouverte.

- Mais… On ne… peut pas parce que Kai va piquer sa crise s'il nous découvre dans une telle position, tu sais.

- Alors, on doit s'arrêter là… Déclare-t-il sous forme de question avec son petit minet tout tristounet.

- … Ouais, j'crois que c'est plus sécurisant pour nous…

D'un accord commun, nos bras repousse nos corps à plus de vingt centimètres et nous essayons de remettre de l'ordre dans nos vêtements, dans nos cheveux alors que sur notre visage, il n'y a pas besoin d'être savant pour remarquer qu'il sait bien passer quelque chose entre nous. Ruki a toujours les joues rouges tandis que je n'ose pas me regarder dans le miroir de la loge, par peur de découvrir que je ne suis pas mieux que lui. Je l'entends toussoter pour reprendre ses esprits et subitement, il fait mine de s'asseoir et de croiser ses jambes pour cacher la bosse proéminente qui commençait à s'éveiller. Moi, je tente néanmoins de m'admirer dans la glace, mais quand mon reflet se dessine, je ne peux qu'échapper un hoquet de surprise. Après l'entende de mon cri aigu si peu masculin, Ruki se retourne brusquement et laisse un faible sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres avant de se relever pour m'ordonner de prendre place sur le siège en face de la commode. Se munissant d'un peigne et d'une bombe de laque, il trifouille quelques minutes dans ma chevelure tout en appuyant sur le commutateur pour faire échapper du produit fixant sur mes fines mèches blondes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, de sentir son parfum si viril suivant ses mouvements et de profiter de chaque caresse de son long tee-shirt sur mon bras. Il repère rapidement ma rêverie et profite de mon absence pour embrasser d'un chaste baiser ma nuque, ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées pour ensuite, lui crier qu'il ne doit plus s'approcher de moi à plus de dix mètres, sinon, gare à ses fesses.

Inopinément, sûrement à cause de nos rires, je constate que le reste du groupe pénètre dans la loge pour nous prévenir que la répétition va débuter dans quelques instants. En vitesse, Ruki se débarrasse de ses objets et quitte joyeusement la pièce, à l'idée de répéter pour la prochaine tournée alors que moi, je le suis de près avant qu'Aoi n'arrive à ma hauteur avant de me jeter un coup de coude ainsi qu'un clin d'œil qui me fait rougir directement.

- Je constate avec plaisir que les choses s'arrangent, finalement bien, pour tout le monde, non ?

- Euh… Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, mais j'ai un peu peur de la suite. Tu vois, c'est la première fois que je vais sortir avec un mec, qui en plus, n'est pas n'importe qui ! T'imagines, je vais me retrouver dans le même lit que ce singe ! Déclarais-je tout en pointant de l'index le chanteur du groupe qui s'amusait tout en marchant, à sauter pour toucher de son doigt les panneaux attachés au plafond. Bien évidement, il ne les frappait pas toutes vu sa petite taille, mais ça, on évitera de s'en rappeler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu penses déjà à le fourrer dans ton lit ? Waouh ! Votre relation a plus qu'évolué, dis-moi. Manifeste mon meilleur ami tout en rigolant quand Ruki détourne son visage du plafond pour nous regarder, à l'appel du mot « lit ». D'ailleurs, il ne peut s'empêcher de ralentir la cadence et d'atteindre notre niveau pour s'exclamer.

- Lit ? Aurais-je raté une conversation de plus croustillantes, héhé ?

- On ne ralentit pas la marche ceux de derrière sinon, ça va péter des flammes à notre arrivée ! Proteste Kai tout en lançant son bras en avant, signe qu'il veut qu'on accélère rapidement si on tient à notre belle journée. Toujours éblouit par la puissance de son amant, Aoi accoure à ses côtés et lui attrape le bras pour marcher à ses côtés. Ils sont si…

- Cul-cul la praline. Termine Ruki tout en restant auprès de moi, suivit de loin par Catman. Merde ! Aurais-je pensé tout haut ? Pas possible, mais comment… Tu ne trouves pas, Reita ? Continue-t-il tout en me regardant étrangement, sûrement par mon éternelle absence. Je remue en vitesse la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je suis d'accord avec lui.

- Attendez-moiiiiiiiiiii… Je suis fatigué, miaou. Gémit Catman en se frottant les yeux sous le regard menaçant de Kai qui lui crie de « bouger son cul de matou ! »

Arrivé à destination, j'aperçois au loin Ken qui m'adresse un petit sourire avant de filer se cacher dans le studio d'enregistrement. Comme d'habitude, on salue les membres du personnel et nous prenons place sur les sièges dans le fond de la pièce en attendant la venue de notre manager pour le programme de la journée. D'un côté, on peut trouver un chat en captivité qui ne peut être qu'Uruha, dans le duo sofa mauve, le couple brundinets sont installés confortablement l'un à côté de l'autre et dans le second fauteuil, il y a mon nain et moi-même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, notre manager, Sakai, entre en piste et nous dévoile avec joie et enthousiasme qu'on débute une énorme tournée dans tout le Japon. Là, je peux vous dire qu'il y a eu un gros blanc. Certes, nous étions au courant qu'on allait commencer une nouvelle tournée, mais dans tout le Japon… C'est un peu inattendu, voire, inespéré. Je tressaillis brusquement quand je sens la personne à côté de moi qui saute de son sofa pour crier un : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! Bien évidemment, il ne s'agit que de Ruki, comme d'habituuuuude. Attrapant un tabouret blanc en forme de fleur, le manager essaye de s'asseoir dessus sans tomber et tente de calmer la pile électrique avant de nous informer à ce sujet.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, votre popularité monte en flèche tous les jours. Alors, pour satisfaire tout vos fans, dans le pays entier, le dirlo de la boite a pris la décision de vous envoyer en tournée pendant deux mois et douze jours. Normalement, la tournée ne devait durer que trente-neuf jours, mais votre précieux directeur s'est rendu compte que c'était tout bonnement impossible à tenir pour les membres du personnel, mais surtout pour vous. Bref, c'est la décision du chef, hein ! Sur ce, vous allez d'abord vous envoler pour le Budokan, Nakano, Sapporo, Hachioji. Ensuite, pour Ibaraki, Tochigiken, Kiryu, Akita, Aomori, Yamagata, Kochishi, Hiroshima, Okayama, Fukuoka, Chibaken, Atsugishi, Nigata, Hokuto, Kanagawa, Hamamatsu, Nagoya. Et pour terminer, Hondanomori, Toyama, Wakayama, Kobe, Nara, Osaka, Tajimishi, Yamanashi, Saitamashi, Matsuyamashi, Takamatsu, Sendai, Kumamoto, Kagoshima, Yokosuka et Mie.

Waouh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est la première fois que le dirlo décide de nous envoyer aussi longtemps en tournée. Serait-il en manque de cash, le babouin ? Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas, tiens ! Néanmoins, ce n'est pas trop mal comme petit voyage. En plus, si on a de la chance, on pourrait même rendre visite à nos familles ! Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu l'occasion d'aller voir ma mère, c'est l'événement idéal. Normalement, le planning est toujours le même, mais vu qu'on part un peu plus longuement, je pense qu'il y aura une pause plus importante entre certaines villes. Histoire de nous reposer et de reprendre des forces pour la suite. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la voix de Ruki si nous n'avions pas droit à ces quelques journées de stand-by. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il essaye de négocier avec le manager pour qu'il nous délivre les dates de concerts et celle de repos. Ne sachant pas lui résister une seconde de plus, il souffle et repose son popotin sur la chaise sous le regard réjoui et fier du chanteur.

- Pour faire plaisir à la mascotte du groupe, voici les dates de tournée et de congés : 22 Juillet, départ pour le Budokan où vous donnerez deux concerts. Le lendemain, vous ètes en congé durant la journée, mais vous repartez dans les environs de 18h pour la prochaine destination et arrivé au matin, vous donneriez un concert dans la soirée. Ainsi de suite pour les autres villes ou parfois, vous gagnerez deux ou trois jours de congés. Mais ! Il y a une pause d'un mois et dix jours quand vous arriverez à Hondanomori parce qu'il s'agira du lancement de la seconde tournée au Japon. Dans les environs du 26 décembre, il y aura le final au… TOKYO DROME !

Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire à l'instant ? Nous… Au Tokyo Drome ? OMG. Les autres membres du groupe n'en reviennent pas non plus. Alors là pour une surprise, c'est une très grosse surprise ! Pour nous, c'est le summum de la gloire, de la victoire. Quand je repense à nos débuts, je ne peux qu'être fier de partager ma vie avec eux. Soudainement, je sens le corps de Ruki bousculer le mien et quand je détourne mon regard du manager, je vois son visage posé contre mon épaule. Je le sens rempli de sursauts, mais il essaye de calmer son émotion pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Pour lui, le gars qui ressort d'un gang de yankee et qui s'est fait chasser de la maison par coup de balais, c'est vraiment le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui offrir. A côté, j'aperçois Kai et Aoi qui rigole ensemble sous l'effet de l'annonce et un peu plus loin, Uruha papote quelques instants de plus avec le manager qui déclare avant de quitter la pièce, qu'une photocopie avec tous les renseignements circulera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Un peu plus tard, le calme revient dans la pièce et les autres membres de « the GazettE » décrètent de nous abandonner une seconde fois dans la pièce pour que je tente de calmer le petit nain qui essuie ses larmes sur mon débardeur noir. Un silence de mort règne entre nous, entrecoupé par de petits reniflements et des brindilles de respiration saccadée. Ma main tente de se déposer dans sa chevelure pour lui infliger quelques mouvements circulaires pour calmer ses pleures, tel un enfant qui regrette d'avoir cassé son jouet favori. Ruki relève doucement son regard embrumé de larmes et cache son visage dans mon cou, par peur de se montrer trop faible devant moi. De sa main libre, celle qui n'entrelace pas ma nuque, il sèche ses larmes d'un simple coup et resserre son étreinte contre moi. La menotte toujours au même endroit, je traverse mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et démêle les mèches rebelles tandis que mon autre main s'est reposée sur son dos et celle-ci, monte et descends lentement, au fur et à mesure que sa crise se termine. J'entends une imperceptible excuse de la part de Ruki qui me fait sourire tendrement alors qu'il dégage au ralenti sa moue de mon cou pour se tenir face à moi. Nos visages se rapprochent et nos lèvres se touchent dans un baiser qui se veut rassurant et à la fois protecteur. A présent, je veux être l'homme qui séchera ses larmes et qui lui susurra des paroles pour calmer son cœur d'une tornade. Je désire être la personne qui veillera sur ce petit être et qui partagera sa vie car oui, je pense sincèrement que je tombe amoureux de ce nain fragile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Furueru Kodou – Le temps d'un battement de cœur.  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing**** :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite.  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : **Amour non réciproque – Amitié -  
**Disclaimer**** :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Chapitre que je n'apprécie pas forcément, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura ni suicide ni mort dans le prochain post ! *sors*

⁂

Pendant une semaine, nous fûmes en congé pour que le groupe puisse reprendre des forces avant d'attaquer le plat principal et ses répétitions qui ne ressembleraient absolument pas aux autres. Effectivement, on devait se montrer plus rigoureux et plus scrupuleux pour parfaire toutes nos compositions avant le grand, non gigantesque concert. Si un jour, on m'avait dit que j'allais jouer au « Tokyo Dome », j'aurais balancé des sushis à la tête du con qui m'aurait fait espérer pour des broutilles. Donc, je disais que nous étions en repos et jusque là, tout va bien. C'est la suite qui est bien plus effrayante… Ruki n'est pas passé une seule fois à la maison alors qu'on aurait pu en profiter tranquillement, mais non, il n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez. Depuis, je ne cesse de me poser des questions sur notre relation. Et si il s'était cassé ou qu'il avait rompu avec moi parce qu'il avait enfin eu ce qu'il espérait depuis toujours, c'est-à-dire, moi ? Maintenant que j'y repense, il ne m'a jamais dit ni « Je t'aime » ni « A la prochaine, bébé » comme il en avait l'habitude, avant de quitter l'entreprise… Serait-ce un signe ? C'est pas vrai, j'me suis quand même pas fais avoir comme un lapin, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que je ressassais la dernière conversation que j'avais eu avec lui, je sens quelqu'un me percuter de plein fouet, mais je réussis de justesse à me retenir à celle-ci pour que nous ne tombons pas. Qui est le con qui vient me faire chi** ? Mes mauvaises pensées s'effacent quand je m'observe l'être qui se masse la nuque devant moi. Il a l'air très tendu et embarrassé de m'avoir bousculé. Je l'entends murmurer quelques mots, ne sachant pas par où commencer pour s'excuser. L'étranger s'incline et me présente ses regrets tandis que je souris chaleureusement tout en lui demandant de se relever, qu'il est tout excusé. Soudainement, je le vois rougir et me sourire faiblement avant de me remercier et de quitter mon champ de vision. Je n'ose pas pivoter mon corps pour voir le sien se faufiler dans la foule et reprendre son chemin sinon, on pourrait penser qu'il m'intéresse gravement ce qui n'est, je pense, pas le cas. Une vibration dans ma poche inférieure me fait sursauter et je me positionne sur le côté du chemin pour lire le message de… Catman !

Expéditeur : Catman.

Objet : J'ai besoin de…

_J'ai besoin de te parler rapidement. Ca concerne Ruki. Rappelle-moi !_

Concernant Ruki… Mon Ruki ? En plus, ça a l'air grave vu l'état de sobriété d'Uruha. Si on ne le connaît pas, on pourrait penser que c'est un alcoolique invertébré, mais ce n'est pas réellement cas. Il est juste accro, dirait-on. Et les seules fois où il n'est pas saoul, c'est qu'il doit parler sérieusement à quelqu'un ou que quelque chose de grave s'est produit. Mes doigts tapotent frénétiquement sur le clavier de mon portable et j'entends aussi vite le bruit de la connexion qui m'informe que je téléphone à mon ami. Un bruissement se fait entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, je peux discerner la voix d'Uruha derrière le combiné.

- Reita, c'est toi ? Sa voix laisse imaginer qu'il est mort de trouille, mais qu'il est content d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Il ne pensait peut-être pas que j'allais l'appeler aussi vite, mais que voulez-vous, l'amour rend fou.

- Tu voulais me parler de Ruki ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Et tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? Moi, je…

- Reita, calme-toi ! M'ordonne-t-il en sentant que j'étais sur le point de craquer. Je t'appelle pour t'informer que j'ai découvert un bar génialissime près de chez toi, hier soir. Tu savais que les serveuses étaient habillées en soubrette ? Quoi que, tu t'en fous des filles, maintenant. BREF ! Etant donné que j'adore découvrir de nouvelles sensations, je me suis précipité à ce fameux bar et quand j'ai pris un siège dans un coin calme, devine qui j'ai vu ! Avec une minette, en plus !

- Je… J'en sais rien… Murmurais-je à son adresse tout en m'efforçant de croire ce mensonge alors que j'étais prêt à parier que c'était Ruki, le fameux gars du bar sinon, quel aurait été l'intérêt de m'appeler ?

- RUKI. Et ouais, le nain capricieux perché sur son un mètre et une chiquelette était avec une nana et pas n'importe laquelle ! D'ailleurs, j'ai pris des photos, si tu veux admirer la beauté qui l'accompagnait. Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est la star de X que j'ai vu à la télévision avec Kai la fois passée !... Hé, il y a quelqu'un ? Demande Catman après avoir remarqué que je n'émettais plus aucun son. C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu dire après une telle révélation. Mon soi-disant petit copain n'avait pas pris un peu de son temps pour venir me voir alors qu'on était en congé, mais par contre, ça ne le dérangeait pas de boire un verre avec une péta… actrice, qui en plus, jouait dans des films de cul.

- Tu… Tu crois qu'il avait rendez-vous ou qu'il avait rendez-vous, mais dans l'autre sens ?

- Euh… Tu sais que t'es pas très explicite comme gars. Si tu veux tout savoir, viens boire un verre avec moi ce soir. Si j'ai bien tout compris, ils ont de nouveau rendez-vous dans le même bar et à la même heure. Ca te tente ?

- Tu peux m'éclairer, là ? Comment sais-tu qu'ils vont revenir ? T'écoutes aux portes ?

- De un, il n'avait pas de portes vu que nous étions dans la même pièce. En réalité, quand j'ai vu que c'était Ruki qui se tapait la converse avec cette beauté, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller me renseigner au barman et… Celui-ci m'a dit que la beauté était une habituée et que Ruki lui avait dit qu'il repasserait demain. Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu me suis ce soir ?

- Putain de merde ! Bien sûr que je te suis ! Je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit si je ne viens pas. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles pendant une semaine entière. Rah si je l'attrape celui-là, je fais rôtir ses fesses au barbecue ! Tu crois que Kai accepterait de m'aider ? Moi, je suis quasi certain. M'écriais-je dans le combiné sous le regard intrigué voire inquiet des passants qui devaient sûrement se poser des questions sur mon état mental. Au point où j'en étais, je m'en foutais qu'on me prenne pour un fou.

Une fois la conversation terminée, je n'ose pas reprendre ma route par peur de me rendre compte que cette communication était bel et bien réelle. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son comportement. Pourquoi Ruki joue-t-il avec moi ? Dire que je me suis ouvert à lui, que j'ai fais des efforts pour reconnaître que j'avais des sentiments envers lui… Je me dégoûte. J'aurai dû continuer de me taper toutes les filles du quartier et de lui balancer toutes les vacheries les plus improbables à la tronche de ce nain. Merde alors ! J'ai envie de pleurer, mais c'est pas viril alors je retiens comme je peux mes larmes de crocodile. Après mon reniflement, je décide de rentrer chez moi pour décompresser et pour essayer de ne plus penser à ce petit diablotin. Arrivé, je ne prends pas le temps d'adresser un bonjour d'un geste de la main à la vieille de l'appartement et m'empresse de m'enfuir dans ma pièce préférée pour évacuer tout le stress et la haine qui prend repos en moi. Positionné en face de ma télévision, je commence le rituel « anti-dépression » :

- Télévision ? Allumée. DVD ? Allumé. Disque de cloclo ? Inséré. Baffes audio ? Augmentés au maximum. Prêt à oublier que t'as vachement envie de chialer ? Prêt !

Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans mon appartement et les premières paroles de ma chanson favorite résonnent dans l'entièreté de celui-ci. Le son poussé à fond, je me fous de ce que les voisins diront. Tout le monde à son remède après une déception amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, le mien, c'est du cloclo à fond dans les oreilles et une bonne bière à mes cotés parce que je sais qu'eux, ils ne me feront jamais de mal. N'ayant pas peur de passer pour un tordu mental, je commence à chanter à tue-tête les paroles de la chanson « Cette année-là » Ha ah ah… Je chantais pour la première fois… Ha ah ah ! Ma tête bouge de droite à gauche et je tente par tous les moyens inexistants de ne pas faire couler de la mousse de ma canette sur la moquette du salon. Totalement fou, je la laisse tomber et décide de sauter dans le canapé tout en criant des « Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh Ouuuuuuuuh ».

A vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus à quelle heure j'ai enfin trouvé le sommeil, mais quand je me suis levé, j'ai cru que j'avais bu toute la journée. Néanmoins, les débris de canettes sur le sol m'indiquaient que je n'avais pas battu mon record. A croire que l'amour fait plus de ravages que l'alcool. Mon visage était salement amoché par la fatigue et les cernes sous mes yeux n'avaient aucune envie de se faire balayer par un coup de fond de teint. Du coup, je sortis de mon immeuble sans maquillage, mais avec tout de même le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire, mon bandeau chéri. Cheveux lissés, lunettes mouches et cigarette au bec, je me dirigeais vers ce fameux bar, mais que fut ma surprise quand je vis l'emblème du bistrot ainsi que les nanas pré pubères qui essayaient d'attirer la clientèle d'un clin d'œil ou d'un coup de bassin pour faire envoler leur robe bleu et blanche. Tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, je rentre en vitesse dans le bar après avoir j'entendu le « driiing » sous le regard pétillant des jeunes soubrettes. Une des adolescentes s'approche de moi et me salue poliment avant de me diriger vers un coin tranquille, ce qui m'arrange bien parce que de ma place, je peux observer les clients comme je le désire et cela, sans me faire repérer. Retirant simplement ma veste rouge sombre, mon regard se pose sur la seconde personne à entrer après moi et je découvre mon ami qui arrive précieusement vers moi, mais sans oublier de lancer un clin d'œil à la minette à côté de lui. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à rougir, en plus. Uruha m'adresse un faible sourire en guise de salutation et après être arrivé à ma hauteur, il prit place à mes côtés tout en commandant boissons rafraîchissantes et sans alcool, ce qui m'étonna bien de lui. Uruha me dévisagea quelques instants et fit une moue faussement vexée tout en se justifiant qu'il avait déjà bu un petit Whisky avant d'arriver, d'où sa sévère commande.

- Non, mais niveau discrétion, tu pouvais pas faire mieux ! Rétorqua-t-il pour changer de sujet tout en caressant le cuir de ma veste qui semblait bien lui plaire.

- C'était ironique ou j'suis censé te remercier ? Répondais-je sèchement.

- Ola ! Calme-toi, Rei. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi électrique pour une histoire d'amour. Crois-moi, je me serai bien passé de t'appeler pour t'apprendre une telle nouvelle, mais vu qu'on est ami, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans le mensonge. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, le voilà ! Déclara Uruha tout en mettant sur son nez des lunettes de soleil et en soulevant violemment le journal qui était abandonné sur la table pour servir de protection.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une belle poupée au bras de MON chanteur. Il lui tenu la porte pour qu'elle ne se reçoive pas celle-ci dans le dos et lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse prendre place en face de lui. Déjà, je sentais la rage monter en moi devant les petites attentions qui devaient forcément me revenir de droit. En plus, Ruki avait choisi la table la mieux positionnée dans le bar. Elle était à l'abri des regards et un brin de romantisme trônait dans l'air. Rien de tel pour un rendez-vous amoureux. Ils commandèrent une boisson et rigolèrent ensemble sous mon regard dépité. Certes, ils avaient l'air d'un couple formidablement bien assorti et les regards que lançait la nana ne pouvait que renforcer cette impression, mais au fond de moi-même, j'avais envie de sauter par-dessus la table, d'attraper un verre d'eau, de le balancer à la gueule de mon soi-disant petit ami, d'attraper la robe mauve en soie de « Clara Morgane » et de lui arracher sans aucun scrupule le peu de vêtement qui lui couvrait le corps. Uruha, lui, semblait bien apprécier le spectacle qui se jouait gratuitement devant lui. Il miaula de surprise quand il aperçut la fine main de Clara se posée sur celle de Ruki. Un feu ardent me brûla le corps sur place et je bus d'une traite la boisson que la jeune fille venait de m'apporter sur la table. La soubrette me fit un petit sourire charmeur et tourna sur elle-même, pensant que j'allais adresser le moindre regard à sa petite culotte « Hello Kitty ». Bah merde alors, je viens de le faire. BREF ! Revenons à nos moutons. Clara semblait heureuse, prête à jouir de bonheur tandis que Ruki donnait l'impression de se faire royalement chier à l'écouter parler de sa vie dans le milieu érotique et de son nouveau toyfriend. Non non, je ne mens pas du tout. Bon, allez, j'avoue que j'en rajoute une couche, mais je suis persuadé que Ruki ne s'amuse pas autant qu'avec moi. Soudainement, je sens que mon voisin me donne deux coups de coude pour attirer ma vigilance.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis qu'il nous cachait quelque chose ! Affirme le matou du groupe tout en continuant de les épier tel un paparazzi. En plus, il ne se gène pas pour l'embrasser. Merde alors ! Rajoute-t-il alors que je viens de perdre le fil de la conversation quand je vis au ralenti, les lèvres de MON Ruki se déposer sur la joue de Clara.

- Mais non… C'est peut-être sa sœur, hein ? Oui, je suis sûr que c'est sa putain de sœur… Ah ah Tentais-je de déclarer pour me rassurer que je ne vivais pas le début d'un éternel cauchemar. Je sens Uruha me dévisager un instant avant de pouffer silencieusement de rire.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Si Ruki avait eu une telle sœur, je crois que je n'aurai pas hésité un instant pour la saut… Pour faire connaissance !

- Justement ! Je comprendrais parfaitement bien que Ruki cache sa petite sœur de tes pensées plus que perverses et puis, il n'y a aucune règle qui interdit un frère d'embrasser sa sœur sur la joue, non ?

- Hé ! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, tu veux ! Ecoute, arrête de te voiler la face. Je n'ai jamais vu un frère prendre la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, tirer le siège pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, sourire tendrement à chaque de ses paroles et surtout, un frère qui roule une pelle phénoménal à sa… sa… OMG ! Reita, mais mate-moi ça ! S'écria-t-il tout en pointant la scène du doigt. La bouche grande ouverte, je ne pus rétorquer une seconde fois. Uruha avait raison, ce n'était pas la sœur de Ruki ou alors, il avait une drôle de façon de montrer leur lien fraternel.

Je crois que j'ai le cœur brisé, que j'ai envie de pleurer et que ma température corporelle vient d'augmenter. On dit avoir le cœur brisé pourtant, je le sens battre à vive allure, prêt à exploser à l'intérieur de moi parce que j'ai mal. Terriblement mal. J'essaye furtivement de reprendre une respiration normale et de me lever de la banquette rose. Uruha sursaute quand il me voit prêt à agir et tente de me rappeler à l'ordre discrètement, mais sans grand effort puisque une fois le verre dans ma main droite, je me dirige droit et sans crainte vers la table où les deux s'embrassent. Arrivé devant eux, la blonde ouvre les yeux et semble embarrassée quelqu'un ait pu admirer son ballet de langue tandis que Ruki prend conscience de ma présence. Son corps se fige sur place et ses yeux s'écarquillent de peur. Et oui mon coco, tu viens de te faire griller. Sa main se détache de celle de la voisine et ses lèvres que j'aime tant s'efforcent d'émettre un bruit, un son, mais je ne lui laisse pas l'opportunité d'aller plus loin qu'un soda blanc et bleu se jette à sa figure. Un cri horrifié jaillit de la bouche de l'autre dinde qui se recule par peur d'avoir sali sa robe et d'un regard noir, elle comprend immédiatement qu'elle a plutôt intérêt de la mettre en veilleuse et de suite. Le regard des clients s'accrochent à la scène et dégustent avec curiosité le moindre geste, la moindre parole.

- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas sincère avec moi, que tu profitais bien de ma naïveté. Bah oui, c'est tellement marrant de pigeonner un hétérosexuel pour ensuite le fourrer dans son lit, mais t'as oublié une chose, Matsumoto Takanori, je ne suis pas n'importe lequel de ces hétérosexuels. Moi, je te dis : Va te faire foutre et va bouger ta queue ailleurs !

Clara, la prude, semble choquée par mes propos et on peut entendre des « Oh mon dieu » ou des exclamations s'échapper de toutes les bouches. Le nain parait terrifié et à la fois blessé par ce que je viens de lui cracher en pleine face. Ses yeux naviguent dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'une aide ou de quelque chose qu'il ne trouve pas. Tandis que sa main attrape vivement la serviette posée à côté de son café, je me retourne et crie un « Merci, mon pote ! » suivi d'un geste de la main à Uruha qui tente néanmoins de passer inaperçu parce que toutes les personnes du bar n'ont pas pu résisté à l'envie de savoir à qui je parlais. Le nain lance un regard froid et digne d'un ancien yankee au matou du groupe qui s'enfonce encore plus dans la banquette, mal à l'aise d'être à l'origine d'un tel fiasco. Moi, je me contente de tourner le dos à toute cette mascarade pour quitter le plus rapidement possible mon nouvel enfer.

De temps en temps, je peux discerner mon nom ainsi que mon pseudo qui est crié avec peine, avec douleur, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire face. Suis-je lâche de ne pas affronter les explications de l'être qui disait m'aimer ? N'est-il pas normal de battre en retraite quand on voit qu'il n'y a plus aucune issue ? J'en ai marre de ces histoires d'amour, j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête pour un nain qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. J'en ai assez de toutes ces conneries qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. C'est vrai, Ruki a réussi à me pigeonner, mais ça, je suis trop fier pour lui dire la vérité. Ce qui me blesse encore plus, c'est la façon avec laquelle il m'a regardé. Celle qui vous fait comprendre que votre ami n'avait pas tort, que votre petit ami voyait bien quelqu'un en cachette. Ah… Je devrais être heureux que le nain ait pris la décision d'arrêter de me coller aux baskets, non ?

Je shoote dans une cannette vide et me sépare de la foule Tokyoïte pour m'aventurer sur le chemin du retour, la voie où je pourrais écouter du Claude François. Mon cellulaire vibre, sonne et m'appelle, mais tout m'importe peu, à présent. Il y a aussi des messages. J'entends parfaitement bien le bip sonore qui m'annonce que quelqu'un m'a envoyé un SMS. Curieux de nature, j'agrippe mon portable et je suis surpris quand je remarque : sept appels en absence et quatre nouveaux messages. En moins de cinq minutes, il vient de me bombarder d'appels pour au moins, un mois. Le premier est écrit avec une pointe d'affolement, le second me dit que je me trompe, que ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Enervé, j'aimerai bien lui demander ce que je crois, justement parce que pour le moment, je suis totalement perdu ! Le troisième parait moins agressif, plus amoureux. Il essaye de me calmer pour me faire décrocher à ses appels incessants et le dernier, c'est un simple « je t'aime » qui me donne les larmes aux yeux. Merde quoi, j'suis un homme viril donc je ne peux pas pleurer… Lors de ma lecture, je me rends compte que mes pas ne m'ont pas amenés à l'endroit où je souhaitais cuver ma peine. En réalité, je suis devant la maison d'Aoi. A l'heure où nous sommes, je suis persuadé que Kai traîne encore chez lui. Un week-end en amoureux, c'est normal, non ? Mon index appuie sur la sonnette et je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre plus de cinq secondes que la porte s'ouvre sur le visage rayonnant de mon meilleur ami qui tourne son regard vers moi tandis que son sourire s'évapore aussi vite que son entrée. Comme d'habitude, Kai arrive doucement et parle mielleusement à son amant avant de se stopper net quand il m'aperçoit dans le cadre de la porte. Une pointe de stupeur s'empare de lui et il me demande doucement pour ne pas me choquer :

- Bah quoi ? Claude François est mort ?


	8. Chapter 8

Cloclo est… mort ? Ce n'est pas possible, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai encore lu une interview de lui hier soir avant d'aller me coucher. En plus, s'il était réellement mort, la vieille du bâtiment me l'aurait certainement dit vu qu'elle est au courant de mon admiration pour ce talentueux et magnifique français. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui me donne avec plaisir tous les documents qu'elle trouve sur lui parce qu'au Japon, ce n'est pas facile d'obtenir des informations sur les artistes occidentaux. Surtout que Cloclo fait dans l'originalité et que les jeunes ne savent pas apprécier ce genre musical. Les gosses, maintenant, ils n'écoutent que du « wesh wesh va s'y que j'kete ta mère » ou alors des « rorororock that bobobody, come on ! ». Bref, ils ont perdu le goût pour la musique et se fringuent comme des clowns.

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je sens finalement les bras de mon meilleur ami entourés mes épaules et sa main droite me tapote le dos comme si il réconfortait le chagrin d'un petit gosse. Kai, lui, il se contente de ne pas afficher sa jalousie maladie envers moi car il sait qu'Aoi et moi sommes très liés depuis notre rencontre. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés depuis le début de notre amitié à part quand je suis parti à Tokyo, mais une réelle complicité s'est installée entre nous dés que nos regards se sont croisés. Je me rappelle qu'au lycée, les gars se demandaient souvent si nous n'étions pas plus que des amis… A l'époque, je me doutais guère que j'allais tomber amoureux d'un mec, qui en plus, partage ma vie depuis mes années de folies. Si j'avais su que j'allais vivre un enfer, j'aurai tout fait pour ne jamais croiser le chemin de Matsumoto Takanori, dit Ruki ou encore le nain grincheux. J'ai toujours considéré Ruki comme un gars sans maturité sauf au travail, un pervers et un dragueur sans limite, qui prenait son pied à jouer de sa célébrité pour fourrer dans son lit le plus rapidement possible, la personne qui lui plaisait physiquement. Au lycée, on s'amusait à compter le nombre de filles qu'on foutait dans notre pieu et souvent, c'était un duel entre Ruki et moi parce que nous étions les deux « bad boy » les plus réputés de l'établissement. D'un côté, il y avait le yankee dragueur et de l'autre, il y avait le rebelle punk. Entre mec, on ne se posait jamais la question de savoir si l'un d'entre nous était sincèrement amoureux d'une de ses conquêtes, mais aurais-je dû ? Nous cherchions involontairement notre moitié et en réalité, elle se trouvait juste à nos côtés. C'est si étrange de se rappeler les moments d'avant alors que j'ai déjà tant de problèmes au présent.

- Reita… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu me fais peur… Susurre Aoi tout en tirant sur ma main pour m'emmener dans le salon m'ordonnant que je m'installe confortablement dans son sofa brun caramel.

D'un coup d'œil, Kai accourt dans la cuisine et revient en vitesse avec une tasse de café qu'il dépose sans attendre devant mes yeux. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête et prend celui-ci dans mes mains. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne… Ca fait si mal. Une main froide se dépose dans mes cheveux lisses et au parfum, je reconnais parfaitement qu'elle appartient à mon meilleur ami. Je sens le fauteuil bougé à mes côtés et Aoi passe son bras gauche autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui et une fois que je relève mon visage, il vient coller son front contre le mien pour faire faire à mon regard certainement dévasté par les événements. La preuve, je n'ai même plus envie de blaguer. D'une voix calme et qui se veut rassurante, il me demande de parler, d'au moins, lui adresser un petit mot parce qu'il s'inquiète de voir le rigolo du groupe dans un tel état. Il dit que ça ne me ressemble pas d'être aussi triste.

- Ruki me trompe avec Clara dans un bar de soubrettes en robe bleue. Avouais-je d'une voix tremblante qui confirmait que je souffrais bien plus à l'intérieur de moi-même. Aoi me regarde incrédule et ses yeux s'écarquillent quand ma révélation atteint finalement son cerveau.

- C'est… Putain ! C'est pas vrai ? Fais pas le con, Rei. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… S'écrie Aoi alors qu'il jette à un coup d'œil à son amant pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci a profité de la nouvelle pour s'installer dans le canapé alors qu'il n'en revient pas lui-même.

- Et… Tu es certain que c'est lui ? Parce que tu sais, il y a beaucoup de nain dans le pays. J'imagine mal Ruki tromper son petit copain alors que ça fait des années qu'il te réclame. Déclare Kai avec son air serein qui prouve qu'il est toujours surpris par l'annonce.

- Moi ? Il me réclame « moi » depuis des années ? Ne me fait pas rire, Kai. Je l'ai surpris en train de rouler une pelle à une occidentale alors que je buvais un cocktail avec Uruha et je peux t'assurer qu'il avait l'air terrifié de me voir devant lui. A mon avis, il pensait sérieusement qu'il allait encore me duper longtemps, mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas n'importe lequel des hétérosexuels qu'il a voulu foutre dans son lit. Merde quoi ! On était pote, non ? Râlais-je alors que mon poing frappe violemment la table faisant trembler la tasse de café que Kai avait eu la gentillesse de m'apporter.

Un silence pesant englobe la pièce et chaque personne essaye de trouver la faille de cette histoire, mais malheureusement, elle n'existe pas. Ruki m'a trompé et puis basta. Kai semble réfléchir à une éventuelle excuse, mais soudainement, son portable déposé sur la table commence à tourner en rond. Il décide de répondre et lance une grimace à l'adresse de son amant quand il entend la fois de son interlocuteur. Il hoche docilement la tête et me regarde furtivement en me faisant comprendre que c'est mon ex amant au téléphone.

- Ecoute, je doute fort qu'il ait envie de te parler après ce qu'il ait vu. Tu sais, je suis moi-même surpris d'apprendre que tu as embrassé une fille alors que tu t'affirmais gay… Répond calmement le batteur tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux alors que la main d'Aoi est toujours posée sur ma nuque. Attends, je te le passe. Déclara-t-il ensuite en me tendant son portable.

J'hésite. Je ne sais pas si une discussion est nécessaire entre nous. Néanmoins, je meurs d'envie d'entendre sa voix ainsi que ses excuses concernant son impitoyable geste. Au téléphone, je distingue le timbre grave de sa voix ainsi que ses toussotements dû à la forte présence de cigarette dans ses poumons. Le pire, ce sont ses « Etoo… » qui me donne des frissons. Je comprends clairement qu'il a peur que les mots qu'il utilise si souvent dans ses chansons soient totalement dénudés de sens auprès de moi, qu'il est terrifié à l'idée que je lui dise que tout est terminé entre nous. D'ailleurs, il emploie son éternel « bébé » pour commencer et me mettre dans le bain empoisonné.

- Je… Je suis désolé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir montré une image si négative de ma personne alors que tu me faisais confiance… Commence-t-il, mais je l'arrête immédiatement.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de te voir en train de rouler une pelle à une pétasse pour avoir une image négative de toi. Tu l'avais déjà forgée avant. Rétorquais-je sous le regard choqué et peiné des deux amants.

- Non… S'il te plait, ne me juge pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas un ange, mais je ne mérite pas que tu me regardes de cet œil-là. Je suis peut-être un vrai connard à autant m'amuser avec les filles, mais tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne suis pas un menteur. Tu me connais, hein ?

- Justement… Je ne sais plus. Le Matsumoto que j'ai vu cette après-midi n'est pas le type que je connais depuis tant d'années.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'en supplie… Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ? Tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Laisse-moi t'expliquer la vérité.

- … Ma voix est enrouée, j'ai peur de la suite. En fait, j'me pisserai bien dessus si je le pouvais.

- C'était ma cousine. Elle est venue pendant une semaine pour me rendre une visite sous l'ordre de mes parents parce qu'ils ont décrétés qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de mes nouvelles. M'explique-t-il tout prenant une voix qui se voulait mielleuse, mais ça ne fonctionne plus avec moi.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Depuis quand on embrasse sa cousine, hein ? Me moquais-je tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous entendez ça ? Matsumoto embrasse sa cousine ! La nouvelle du siècle ! M'écriais-je aux deux bruns qui restèrent étonnés par l'excuse bidonne du chanteur.

- RYO ! Elle habite aux Etats-Unis et là-bas, c'est courant de s'embrasser pour se saluer quand on se connaît depuis longtemps. J'ai été très surpris aussi la première fois qu'elle m'a sauté au cou. Tu crois quoi ! Que je vais me laisser sauter dessus par n'importe qui ? Tente-t-il de m'expliquer clairement en évitant de trop hausser le ton parce qu'il savait que j'ai horreur de ça et que je serai capable de lui reclaper le téléphone au nez.

Perdu, je me contente de jeter un furtif coup d'œil à Aoi qui attend la suite de la conversation avec inquiétude. D'un regard, il me comprend et vient prendre place à mes côtés. Il prend le téléphone de mes mains et déclare à Ruki que j'ai besoin de temps, que je dois réfléchir à la décision que je vais prendre. Une fois la communication terminée, je remercie Aoi d'un petit sourire et m'écroule à côté de Kai qui pour une fois, tapote sur mon épaule et me sourit gentiment. Bizarrement, il me propose de passer la nuit chez eux, mais je ne voudrais pas les déranger. D'un ricanement, il me persuade que s'il n'avait pas envie de me voir, qu'il m'aurait déjà foutu à la porte et ça, même si j'avais un grave problème. A la fois choqué et touché, je lui dis un petit « merci » et ferme les yeux pour essayer d'arrêter de penser.

Autour de moi, je perçois que Kai s'apprête à préparer le souper et je m'en veux de m'imposer dans leur nid d'amour. C'est notre dernier jour de congé… Ils auraient normalement dû le passer en amoureux et non avec un membre de leur groupe. Je me sens de trop, j'ai envie de fuir. Les minutes défilent et une fine odeur de curry danse sous mes narines. Mes yeux s'entrouvrent et je trouve Kai prostré devant moi avec autour de son cou et attaché dans son dos, un tablier rose avec des petites fleurs. Amusé par sa tenue, je me retiens de ne pas exploser de rire devant cet être qui pourrait me foutre dehors sans le moindre remord. Celui-ci m'annonce que le repas est servi et qu'on peut commencer à manger. A la ronde de la table, on s'observe mutuellement et doucement, le repas débute dans un silence qui se veut religieux. Un simple morceau de viande fond sous ma langue et le goût doux de la sauce allume mes papilles. Je la sens, cette tendre senteur de coco. Ayant fermé involontairement les yeux, j'adresse un petit regard au cuisinier et le complimente sur sa recette qui, faut l'avouer, est délicieuse. Il a l'air embarrassé, prêt à se cacher sous la table et cette image de lui le rend un peu mignon. A vrai dire, il nous a tellement terrorisé lors des répétitions qu'on a dû mal à l'imaginer dans son rôle d'amant protecteur envers Aoi. Une demi-heure plus tard, nos assiettes sont vides et j'aide à laver la vaisselle avec le batteur du groupe. Dans la cuisine, nous sommes seuls et Kai profite de cette opportunité pour m'avouer quelque confidence. A la fois hésitant et inquiet pour moi, il se lance quand même à me narrer des brindilles de phrase.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai connu Ruki, je me suis tout de suite dit que c'était qu'un petit con qu'allait complètement se planter dans la vie parce qu'un yankee, c'est qu'une petite crapule sans importance. Et pourtant, tu as vu comme il est devenu ? C'est un homme tellement respecté à présent qu'on ne l'imaginerait pas en train de s'aventurer dans les ruelles les plus sombres de Kanagawa pour casser la gueule des clans adversaires de son lycée. Il avait toujours ce regard si froid et si mélancolique qu'on n'osait pas l'approcher de trop près. En plus, il ne cessait pas de porter son foutu pansement de trois centimètres sur la joue comme s'il s'était coupé. Peut-être que c'était une coupure de sa vie, le moyen de montrer qu'il était couvert de blessures alors qu'il se donnait une image de dur à cuire. Enfin, je te raconte tout ça parce que je pense qu'à un moment de sa vie, il s'est senti abandonner par toi. Certes, vous ne vous connaissiez pas depuis des années, mais je suis persuadé qu'il a terriblement souffert quand tu as changé de localité pour habiter plus dans le centre de la ville. Trois heures de train, c'est long et cher pour un étudiant qui ne suit pas correctement les cours. C'est à cet instant-là qu'il a commencé à fumer voire à se droguer, à sécher les cours, à s'amuser avec les filles, à passer sa vie dans les arcades de jeux,… Bref, à se comporter comme un vaurien. Et c'est au même moment que sa famille a commencée à le rejeter parce qu'il ne suivait pas le bon chemin et qu'il ne correspondait pas à l'image de la prestigieuse famille « Matsumoto ».

- Kai… Pourquoi tu m'expliques tout ça ? Le questionnais-je alors que je n'osais plus prendre aucune assiette dans mes mains, par peur de les faire tomber sur le sol parce que j'entendais une histoire de la vie de Ruki qui me semblait si différente de celle qu'il nous racontait. Celle-ci semblait plus noire, plus sombre. D'un geste posé, il tourne le visage vers moi et ancre ses yeux dans les miens.

- Pour que tu puisses comprendre les efforts qu'il a fournis pour toi, pour que tu brises l'image que tu as de lui dans ton coeur. Me répond tout simplement le batteur après avoir déposé son verre couvert de mousse sur l'évier.

Aoi rentre joyeusement dans la pièce et interrompt sa course effrénée quand il flaire l'ambiance morose de la pièce. Il envoie un regard lourd de sous-entendu envers son amant qui s'empresse de lui avouer qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Après un regard dans ma direction, je lui souris et répond que Kai n'a effectivement pas fait de mal autour de lui, pour une fois. Le batteur se vexe un peu et ronchonne qu'il sait parfaitement bien se montrer gentil et serviable, quand il veut. Son amant ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et moi, je ne peux plus me retenir d'avantage, mais Aoi se rattrape vite et prend dans ses bras le petit Kai qui cache rapidement son visage dans le cou de son amant. Cette belle image d'amour me serre le cœur, mais me rend joyeux. Je suis heureux de voir que leur couple se porte à merveille. Ca me ferait de la peine s'il avait le moindre problème parce que je tiens à eux. Mon meilleur ami quitte la pièce aussi vite qu'il est venu et une curiosité m'enflamme. Je veux connaître la suite et le batteur s'en rend bien compte parce qu'il m'adresse un regard sournois.

- Tout a commencé quand tu es arrivé dans notre lycée au milieu de l'année scolaire. Avec ton air rebelle et indifférent, tu as vite marqué le cœur des jolies filles et même de certains garçons qui jalousaient tranquillement dans leur coin. Moi, j'étais un étudiant banal qui ne cherchait que la gloire grâce à mon savoir et à mon intelligence. Forte heureusement, j'ai rencontré Aoi et nous sommes vite devenu amis. D'ailleurs, Uruha était déjà là, mais Aoi et moi ne le connaissions qu'à cause des rumeurs qui le disaient gay. Comme quoi, les gens avaient totalement faux, mais passons ! Je disais donc, que tout commença quand un nouveau fit son apparition au lycée, c'est-à-dire, toi :

_Flash-back_

Dans une ville proche de la campagne et éloignée de la turbulence des immenses immeubles, des néons colorés, des bars à pute, de la violence dans les sombres ruelles et des drame en tout genre, un jeune homme portant un uniforme de lycéen marche frénétiquement sur la petite route menant à son établissement avec un livre de poche dans sa main gauche. Doucement, il laisse ses deux doigts glissés sur le papier recyclé pour tourner les pages de son ouvrage, mais son visage reste indifférent. Il est lassé de se lever tous les matins pour se coller dans un coin de la classe à attendre que les résultats fusent, qu'on vienne l'informer qu'il s'est encore accaparé la première place dans le classement de son établissement, que les filles les plus timides viennent se déclarer à lui en pensant qu'elles auraient plus de chance que les autres parce qu'elles se sont montrées plus discrètes, d'entendre certaines personnes lui crachés sur le dos parce qu'il est meilleur qu'eux. Oui, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Il est bien meilleur et supérieur que cette masse affolante de personnes. Arrivé à la fin de son livre, il soupire et le range précieusement dans son sac bleu marine alors qu'il laisse son regard vagabonder sur le portail de son école. Là-bas, il découvre une foule en furie qui ne cesse de s'augmenter au fil des minutes. Certains font semblant de ne pas être intéresser, d'autres ne se gênent pas pour monter sur les autres pour mieux voir la scène. Lui, il se contente d'attendre que la masse s'évapore pour mieux se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, attendant avec impatience le bruit du clocher qui annonce la fin de la journée.

- Non, mais t'as vu ce canon ? Il a l'air trop rebelle avec son petit air mystérieux. J'aime ce genre de mec protecteur… Déclare l'une des dindons de farce qui se refait en vitesse une beauté avant d'essayer d'atteindre l'entrée de l'école.

- Les filles sont déjà toutes fans de ce type alors qu'il n'a rien d'exceptionnelle à part un torchon sur la gueule… Débile, le gars. Rouspète un étudiant tout en pleurant silencieusement sur l'épaule d'un de ses camarades de classe. Celui-ci se contente de cracher une seconde fois sur le nouveau.

Attisant la curiosité du garçon qu'on nommera Kai, celui-ci arrive facilement à s'infiltrer à travers la foule pour admirer le nouvel étudiant qui… pour de vrai, porte un affreux torchon sur la figure. « Non, mais niveau discrétion, il n'ira pas loin celui-là » se mit à penser Kai.

Au loin, l'étudiant aperçoit la bande de yankee la plus populaire du lycée qui s'est mise en retrait sous leur soi-disant arbre officiel. Le chef de la bande surnommé l' « ange diabolique » pour son visage de gamin et son côté froid observe avec attention le nouvel étudiant qui malgré lui, fait déjà beaucoup parler de sa personne. Il faut dire qu'on ne voit pas souvent d'adolescent avec les cheveux décolorés, un bandeau sur le pif et des piques de cinq centimètres enroulés de gel. D'ailleurs, il ne porte pas l'uniforme réglementaire. Il s'est juste contenté d'une veste noire en cuir avec un tee-shirt de la même couleur, mais accompagné de quelques écritures insignifiantes. Son pantalon noir est de loin simple, mais la ceinture blanche qu'il a enroulée autour de son bassin met en valeur la simplicité qu'il a voulu refléter. Soudainement, le regard du nouveau se pose sur Kai qui ne montre en aucun cas sa surprise. Celui-ci préfère le narguer en continuant de le fixer, de ne pas lâcher pour rien au monde, ce regard ténébreux. Mais au final, la sonnerie retentit et comme bon élève qui se doit, Kai ferme les paupières, les ouvrent une seconde fois et part immédiatement rejoindre sa classe parce qu'il déteste ça, attendre pour ne rien faire. Seul dans le local, il se permet de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et d'admirer avec loisir le proviseur qui détail avec réticence son nouvel esclave. Ne se rendant pas compte qu'il n'est plus seul, c'est après avoir senti une main se déposée sur son épaule que l'étudiant modèle sursaute et fit face à son seul ami, Aoi. L'individu est aussi brun que Kai, mais à la différence du premier, il possède des longs cheveux ainsi qu'un piercing autour de sa lèvre. Il est aussi fin que lui, mais son corps est plus androgyne et il aime jouer de ce trait. D'ailleurs, ce gars ne laisse pas les gens indifférents. Que ce soit pour son caractère sociable ou pour son physique de rêve. Kai n'a jamais compris pourquoi il s'était subitement, un jour, arrêté devant son bureau pour lui proposer de faire plus ample connaissance. Depuis, il était devenu ami et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Kai, qui n'en n'avait pas des masses, des amis.

- Il te plait le nouveau ? Demande-t-il tout en s'appuyant sur la rambarde de la fenêtre, histoire de voir un peu plus clair. Surpris par sa question, le deuxième brun se contente d'hocher négativement de la tête.

- Pas vraiment. C'est juste une sensation, mais il m'intrigue. Son look, sa façon d'être… En fait, je le plains déjà. Répondit Kai avant de reprendre sa place dans le fond de la classe, le dernier banc près de la porte. Aoi ne perdit pas plus son temps et prit place à côté de Kai pour lui demander « Pourquoi ? »

- Parce qu'il va s'attirer les foudres du clan des yankees avec leur stupide et minuscule chef.

Aoi ne put s'empêcher de rire sincèrement après l'insulte qu'avais jeté le plus jeune concernant le type qui se croyait supérieur aux autres. Certes, l' « ange diabolique » était celui qui gouvernait dans le lycée parce qu'il savait parfaitement bien se battre et qu'il avait acquis une mauvaise réputation, mais sa taille… c'était tout bonnement étranglant de rire quand on le voyait crier sur ses compatriotes alors que ceux-ci le dépassaient d'une dizaine de centimètres. Heureusement, le chef portait des bottes de punk alors sa taille ne paraissait plus aussi importante aux yeux des gens.

La salle de classe commença à se remplir et quelques minutes après, le professeur de mathématique fit son entrée en scène. Il put à peine saluer la classe que la bande de l' « ange diabolique » entra violemment dans la pièce pour ne pas rater une miette de leur soi-disant cours préféré. L'enseignant se contenta de ne pas relever leur arrivée tardive par peur de se faire remballer derechef par le nain du groupe et essaya tant bien que de mal de donner sa leçon du jour. Le chef du groupe, nommé Ruki, tira de sa poche une sucette au coca-cola, défit l'emballage et la fourra dans sa bouche. Kai qui tentait de se concentrer sur le cours ne put résister à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction du bruit qui l'empêchait d'être attentif : Ruki s'amusait à jouer de sa langue autour de sa sucette tout en dévorant la fille qui se trouvait à sa gauche d'un regard charmeur. Celle-ci gloussa et fit mine de remettre ses cheveux en place tandis que Kai leva ses yeux au ciel devant un tel spectacle.

Les heures défilèrent et la pause de midi approcha à grand pas au plus grand bonheur du brun qui n'attendait que ce répit pour manger tranquillement aux côtés de son ami, Aoi. Bien qu'ils ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps, ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus malgré leurs caractères opposés ce qui étonna beaucoup de personnes, eux les premiers d'ailleurs. Le « dring » quotidien retentit et les élèves n'attendirent pas la fin du cours pour prendre leur panier repas ou leur argent pour descendre à la cafétéria, flâner dans les couloirs ou se détendre dans la pelouse du lycée. Du côté d'Aoi et Kai, ils décidèrent d'aller manger à leur endroit habituel : Le toit. Malgré qu'il fût interdit de monter sur le toit, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'y aller un jour et de tomber amoureux du panorama qu'offrait cette place. Malheureusement, ils furent étonnés d'y découvrir le nouvel élève aux allures rebelles qui fumait sa cigarette, ses doigts entrelacés dans le grillage vert qui entourait le bâtiment. Sans un bruit, ils prirent néanmoins place à leur endroit favori et commencèrent à manger sans se soucier de la présence de l'inconnu. Celui-ci remarqua bien vite l'arrivée des deux élèves, mais il ne fit rien parce qu'il en avait déjà marre d'être là. Son père avait été muté dans cette petite ville et emmené de force, il venait d'être inscrit dans ce lycée perdu au fin fond de la campagne. Bien sûr qu'il exagérait, mais qu'importe, il préférait sa ville natale et ses grands immeubles administratifs et commerciaux.

- T'as pas du feu ? Cette question réveilla le nouveau de ses rêveries et après un furtif regard vers Aoi, il décida de sortir son briquet de son paquet de cigarettes avant de lui tendre. Le brun lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et le remercia après avoir allumé son magnifique tube de nicotine. Il tira une bouffée et se sentit pousser des ailes tandis que Kai resta en retrait. Pas par peur, mais pas indifférence, comme d'habitude. T'es nouveau, non ? C'est quoi ton nom ? Rajouta le brun en rendant le briquet à son propriétaire.

- Ryo Suzuki, mais on m'appelle Reita. Et toi ?

- Suguru Joyama. Ca sera Aoi pour toi ! Et lui là-bas, c'est Uke Yutaka, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Kai. Déclara-t-il en désignant le deuxième brun du doigt. Et sinon, tu viens de loin ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je ne viens pas de « proche » non plus. Dis, on ne serait pas dans la même classe par hasard ? Osa demander Reita tout en tirant une seconde bouffée de nicotine entre ses lèvres. Son regard changea subitement quand Aoi lui répondit affirmativement.

- Normalement, tu devrais être en face de Kai. Bienvenue parmi nous, Reita. Annonça le percé tout en tendant sa main qui fut rapidement capturé par la poigne chaude du décoloré. Un petit sourire étira rapidement ses lèvres tandis que Kai, de sa place, admira avec une petite pointe d'excitation, la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

C'est ainsi que les deux bruns se firent un nouvel ami et que celui-ci fut tout de même content d'avoir pu se lier d'amitié avec deux camarades de sa classe qui avaient l'air bien sympathique. Au début, Reita pensa que le plus renfermé des deux bruns avait une dent contre son arrivée dans le groupe vu qu'il l'évitait sans cesse, qu'il répondait peu à ses quelques questions et qu'il ne souriait quasiment pas quand il était avec eux. Mais plus tard, il découvrit que Kai était en réalité un gars bien plus complexe qu'on le pensait. Au fond de lui, Kai était ravi que Reita s'entende bien avec lui et Aoi. Bizarrement, il se sentait bien avec eux, mais le bonheur est bien éphémère et un jour, la tempête éclata. L' « ange diabolique » qui avait dû se faire discret pendant un petit temps si il voulait éviter le renvoi, décida d'entrer en action et de défier le nouveau sous les yeux presque peu ébahis de ses deux amis. Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement à leur endroit favori, Reita souleva son regard et tomba sur le petit corps de Ruki, le chef des yankees. Avec sa frange blonde coiffée en arrière, il s'imposa et se présenta comme le chef suprême du bahut.

- Hé toi, le nouveau ! Tu sais qui j'suis ?

- Euh… Si je réponds non, c'est grave ? Répondit Reita tout en continuant de picorer dans son bento préparé avec amour par sa jeune mère.

- Terriblement grave ! Tout le monde me connaît ici et toi, tu vas vite apprendre à me connaître, p'tit gars. Déclara le plus petit en pointant son index sur le visé qui décida de déposer sa boîte noire en plastique pour toussoter un peu.

- On va jouer aux devinettes, tu veux bien ? Qui est le plus petit de nous deux ? Celui qui fait un mètre trente les bras levés ou celui qui fait un mètre septante les bras baissés ? Oh attends. Je vais te donner un indice. Le plus petit est terriblement con avec son allure de yankee à deux balles et le plus grand aimerait bien terminer son panier repas sans se faire emmerder par un nain dans ton genre. T'as trouvé la réponse ? Ce genre de devinette est de ton niveau, non ?

A ce moment-là, les deux amis de Reita restèrent abasourdis tandis que Ruki était totalement choqué voire outré qu'on l'abaisse de cette sorte. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait connu un homme aussi courageux que ce Reita au torchon crapé sur le nez. Non, jamais de sa vie, il avait senti son petit cœur de moineau battre aussi fort dans sa cage thoracique. Aussi vite qu'il était venu, le chef partit sans demander son reste alors qu'Aoi ne put passer en sourdine son admiration envers le décoloré qui ne comprit pas pourquoi on avait attendu aussi longtemps pour remettre à sa place le nain grincheux. Kai, lui, avoua qu'il était très impressionné par la répartie de Reita et celui-ci eut chaud au cœur de voir qu'il avait peut-être réussi à s'intégrer dans celui de son ami.

Les mois passèrent et le jeune Ruki n'osa plus jamais s'en prendre au décoloré qui lui s'amusait déjà à sortir avec plusieurs filles des lycées supérieurs au sien. Apprenant vite la nouvelle, le yankee ne put s'empêcher de relever le soi-disant défi que lui avait lancé Reita alors que celui-ci ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Au final, ils se retrouvèrent à compter le nombre de filles qu'ils se tapaient par mois et cela sans aucun remord alors que Kai et Aoi se contentait de regarder avec peu d'entrain le ménage de ces deux êtres. Kai qui était bien plus observateur que bavard remarqua bien vite que la soudaine attention de Ruki sur le décoloré n'était pas normal. Il voulu en faire part au percé, mais il préféra d'abord trouver des indices voire des faits qui prouverait qu'il avait raison, mais rien. Le petit ne laissait aucune trace de son admiration ou de son amour envers le crêteux, mais un jour arriva où celui-ci ne put résister aux yeux de lynx de Kai qui observa finalement un changement dans le caractère de Ruki. Par exemple, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de saluer le plus grand en lui claquant sa main sur la tête ainsi qu'en lui tirant la langue sous le regard blasé du décoloré, mais qui ne fit rien pour changer les choses. De plus, le petit passait maintenant ses midis sur le toit, mais dans un coin reculé. Plus pour longtemps vu que Reita eut un peu pitié de le voir tous les midis alors il l'invita après l'accord de ses amis à se joindre à eux. D'abord, Ruki refusa par fierté, mais au fil des jours, il s'incrusta dans leur groupe sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent vraiment. Sans oublier le fait que le petit ne lâchait plus d'une semelle le plus grand, toujours en train de le chercher ou de lui proposer des défis de plus en plus loufoques, mais tout a une fin et celle de cette amitié arriva bien vite.

A la fin de l'année, Reita leur avoua que son père avait pris la décision de revenir dans sa ville natale, en plein centre de la ville, à trois heures de train d'ici. Ce jour-là, il eut un long et pesant silence lors du déjeuner. Kai semblait affecté par la nouvelle, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre, cachant toujours ses émotions aux autres. Aoi, qui lui était plus sociable, demanda plus d'explications au décoloré qui lui répondit qu'il essayerait de garder contact avec eux. Ruki, lui, était totalement affecté par cette nouvelle qu'il en avait laissé tomber son sandwich. Les yeux écarquillés, il arracha ses affaires et insulta le plus grand de con sous le regard furieux d'Aoi qui était devenu le meilleur ami de celui-ci et sous le regard compatissant de Kai qui lui, avait déjà compris que la nature des sentiments de Ruki envers le crêteux. Depuis ce jour-là, la bande des quatre amis refit place à la bande des trois amis et cela, malgré la tristesse de chacun d'avoir perdu leur mascotte préférée. Ruki était reparti avec sa bande et chaque jour, il faisait semblant d'avoir oublié ses anciens amis, de nier qu'il s'était réellement bien senti avec eux.

Le jour du départ de Reita, Aoi et Kai était bien évidemment venus pour lui dire au revoir. Le train était déjà là et les parents du décolorés avaient décidés de laisser les jeunes entre eux pour, qui sait, leur dernière conversation. Les amis n'oublièrent pas de s'échanger leurs coordonnées en ne négligeant pas de préciser qu'il garderait sérieusement contact parce que des amis comme eux, Reita n'en n'avait jamais connu. D'un côté, il était peiné que Ruki ne soit pas venu pour lui dire une dernière fois au revoir alors qu'Aoi avait personnellement été lui dire que le décoloré partait aujourd'hui. Dans son cœur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que son ancien chieur crie dans la gare : « Hé ! Reitanounet ! Tu sais qu't'es con avec ton torchon sur la tronche ? ». Parce que oui, il s'était attaché à cette boule de poil. Malheureusement, l'heure des adieux toucha à sa fin et les parents de Reita lui demandèrent de monter dans le train. Après une étreinte dans les bras de son meilleur ami et dans les bras froids de Kai qui essaya de ne pas pleurer, il pivota et fit mine de monter quand il regarda vers sa droite et là, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Au loin il pouvait admirer le nain en train de pousser les gens pour arriver plus vite, pour arriver avant que les portes du train se ferment. Stressé que le petit n'atteigne pas son but, le décoloré lâcha prise sur la rampe et couru jusqu'à lui pour l'aider à se rapprocher de son but. En face du petit blond, celui-ci le prit violemment dans ses bras en lui murmurant de ne pas l'oublier sinon il était mort. Reita rigola, apaisé, près du creux de l'oreille du yankee, mais il ne vit pas les larmes du plus petit ni sa main qui se faufila dans la poche de son aîné pour y fourrer ses coordonnées.

- Si j'aperçois que tu ne m'appelles pas, je descends jusqu'à chez toi et je te massacre sans remords, t'as compris ? Et puis… Prends soin de toi.

Cette dernière plainte fut susurrée, mais le plus grand n'en perdit pas une miette. Il fut d'abord étonné, mais vite heureux de sentir que ses sentiments étaient partagés, qu'il avait laissé sa trace dans le cœur du petit blond. Reita déposa fébrilement ses lèvres sur la joue froide de Ruki et celui-ci prit une teinte rosée sous le regard attendrit du plus vieux.

- _Le train en destination de Tokyo est sur le point de démarrer. Veuillez prendre place immédiatement avant le départ du train._

- J'y vais… A plus, Taka'

Ruki observa avec attention la silhouette de la première personne qui avait fait battre son cœur et ne put se retenir de pleurer de plus belle quand le train démarra et qu'il ne resta plus que son ombre. Les deux bruns se précipitèrent vers leur ami et Kai, qui d'habitude se contenta d'écouter, prit le petit dans son bras pour le rassurer. Lui, il avait compris depuis le début que Ruki était amoureux de Reita, mais était-ce réciproque ? Pire, est-ce que le décoloré avait au moins remarqué quoi que ce soit ? Il en doutait fort bien. Reita n'était pas le genre de garçon à faire attention aux détails et encore moins aux sentiments des autres. Kai soupira et ferma ses yeux. Dans son cœur et dans sa tête, il avait changé.

Plus tard, Aoi et Kai firent la connaissance d'Uruha, le second androgyne du lycée et une réelle amitié se construisit entre eux. De son côté, Ruki n'était plus qu'une carapace sans sentiments, sans vie. Il tentait sans cesse de se rappeler de son premier amour, de la personne qui l'avait aidé à accepter le monstre qu'il était. Heureusement pour lui, ses deux anciens amis le sortirent du gouffre et ils décidèrent avec le soutien et l'accompagnement d'Uruha, d'aller tous les quatre vivrent à Tokyo. Le plus marrant, ce fut la tête de Ruki quand il remarqua la présence de Reita sur le quai, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

_Fin du flash-back_

Quelle vieille histoire… J'avais oublié que la période du lycée était la meilleure. On se crée tellement de bons souvenirs ! J'en reviens pas que Ruki m'aimait déjà à cette époque. En fait, ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est que je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Quand il est arrivé à Tokyo en compagnie des quatre autres, il a juste sourit avant de me lancer : « Hé ! Reitanounet ! Tu sais qu't'es con avec ton torchon sur la tronche ? ». C'était sa phrase préférée. A chaque fois qu'il me voyait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de m'appeler par ce stupide surnom qui cassait mon image de rebelle. Quoi que, je n'étais pas mieux avec lui. Je ne cessais pas de le surnommer « Rukidoudou ». Bizarrement, ça me faisait penser au Pokémon, « Rondoudou ». Comme lui, il chantait tout le temps et ça, même pendant la nuit quand il venait squatter chez moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on était con, à l'époque. J'observe Kai et le remercie infiniment de m'avoir fait partager ses souvenirs. Il me répond que c'était son devoir en tant qu'ami d'aider les siens à se sentir mieux.

Décidé, j'attrape mon portable en main et je compose rapidement le numéro du nain grincheux. J'entends le bip habituel puis il est coupé par la voix endormie de Ruki qui ose demander qui est l'abruti qui vient de le déranger dans son moment de déprime.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à lire sur l'écran de ton téléphone, Rukidoudou ?

- Si, mais- Attends. Comment tu viens de m'appeler à l'instant ?

- Rukidoudou ? Répétais-je en rigolant au téléphone de sa réaction plus ou moins naturelle.

- Je… Je pensais que tu avais oublié. Murmure-t-il avant de faire une pause où je distingue quelques bruits sourds, mais vite oublier par le son de sa voix qui me semble la plus belle que je n'aie jamais entendu. Reitanounet, tu me manques terriblement. Excuse-moi pour le malentendu. Je t'assure que je n'aime que toi. M'avoue-t-il de sa petite voix grave.

Au téléphone, je le rassure en lui disant qu'à présent, je le crois et que je n'ai plus une image négative de lui parce que c'est un être admirable et exceptionnel. Il semble touché par mes propos d'où ses éternels « Eto… ». On se souhaite une bonne nuit d'une voix douce et on espère avec impatience que le jour se lève plus rapidement pour se voir le lendemain. Merci, les amis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Furueru Kodou Le temps dun battement de cur.  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Vous le dcouvrirez bien assez vite.  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thmes exploits : **Amour non rciproque Amiti -  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne mappartiennent pas, mais lhistoire en elle-mme mappartient de droit.  
**Dclaration de lauteur :** Fiction terminée ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et je vous remercie d'avoir été si nombreux à me poster des commentaires. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir 3  
J'aurai voulu exploiter un peu plus l'hétérosexualité de Reita au fil des chapitres, mais j'avais peur de perdre de vue mon objectif alors je n'ai pas osé. J'espère néanmoins que la fiction ne vous aura pas semblée trop rapide. Bonne lecture !

⁂

Réveillé aux aurores par un des vaisseaux lumineux du soleil qui réchauffait mon visage, je caresse doucement ma mine et me dirige dans la salle de bain pour me laver le visage et enfiler en vitesse mes vêtements. Une fois habillé, je retire les draps du lit qu'Aoi m'avait prêté et les jette immédiatement dans la manne à sale linge. Pour ne pas les inquiéter alors qu'ils dorment encore, je colle un post-it sur le frigo en les remerciant de leur chaleureux accueil, mais que je dois rentrer pour régler certaines choses. Quand je parle de ces choses, je fais surtout référence à Ruki. A vrai dire, j'ai encore du mal à accepter que tout n'était qu'un malentendu et je suis certain que tout le monde réagirait de la même manière tout simplement parce qu'on garde toujours un doute. Néanmoins, j'ai affirmé à Ruki que je le croyais alors je vais tâcher d'être crédible et sincère ! Alors, après un petit saut chez moi pour me laver et pour changer de vêtements, je laisse mes pas m'emmener vers lui.

Sur le chemin qui me mène à sa maison, je ne cesse de penser à la manière dont je vais le saluer. D'un côté, si je commence à lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il va sûrement me prendre pour un tigre qui sort ses griffes tandis que si je lui dis un petit bonjour sans rien entreprendre, il va me prendre pour un gars terriblement –trop- timide. Déjà ? Me semblait que le trajet était plus long. Un soupir de nervosité s'échappe malgré moi alors que je m'avance vers le parlophone de son immeuble. Mon index appuie sur le bouton qui compose machinalement son numéro. Quelques secondes après, j'entends sa voix enrouée qui m'autorise à monter jusqu'à lui. La première fois qu'on a vu son appartement, nous sommes tous restés bouche bée. Son bâtiment est perché au-dessus de la ville en folie de Tokyo, ce qui lui donne une allure de riche. A ça, on ne peut pas dire qu'il a un mauvais panorama vu de son balcon, parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, mais la manière dont il a décoré son appartement, c'est tout simplement gigantesque. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il est toujours au sixième étage, qu'il a acheté rien que pour lui d'ailleurs. Bon, respire mon vieux… C'est pas si terrible, hein ? Tu viens juste voir un pote après une dispute… Enfin, pas vraiment un pote, mais bon ! A peine ai-je eus le temps de frapper à sa porte qu'il est là, en face de moi avec son éternelle bouille de gosse capricieux. Habillé d'un long haut noir à pois blanc à manches courtes qui laisse entrevoir le début de son torse et portant un simple pantalon noir, il remonte ses lunettes noires sur son nez et se met sur le côté pour me laisse passer. Regardant sur le côté, je peux l'apercevoir en train de m'observer ou plutôt d'admirer ma tenue. Chemise noire avec des dessins argentés sur l'entièreté de celle-ci et pantalon large noir, je ne pense pas m'être habillé comme un plouc, mais avec lui et son goût très prononcé pour la mode, on ne sait jamais. Ses yeux bleu gris capturent les miens et d'un sourire qui se veut rassurant, il complimente ma tenue avant de m'attirer dans le salon où il me propose quelque chose à boire malgré son excitation à parler de la dispute de la veille. Cinq minutes plus tard, il revient avec un verre d'eau à la menthe et prend place dans le même fauteuil que le mien. Il croise ses jambes et laisse ses yeux concentrés glisser le long de ma gorge alors que je prends une gorgée du sirop.

- Tu te doutes bien pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je en déposant mon verre sur sa table en marbre gris et noir alors que lui, il pivote son corps de quarante cinq degrés vers moi pour me faire face. Sa jambe gauche sous celle de droite, il laisse son bras prendre appui sur le dos du fauteuil et hoche docilement la tête.

- Bien évidemment ! D'ailleurs, ma cousine n'est pas encore partie. Me répond-t-il avec une légère moue ennuyée. Elle a décidée qu'elle voulait vous rencontrer, mais surtout te voir.

- Me voir ? Elle n'a pas eu assez avec le spectacle d'hier ? Ajoutais-je alors que Ruki se contente de baisser les yeux, se sentant horriblement coupable. En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans un bar de soubrette ?

- Et toi, alors ? Rétorqua-t-il en me fixant de ses deux prunelles. Je pensais que les filles ne t'intéressaient plus ! Affirma-t-il de plus belle sous mon regard outrée.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas gay, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de tenter quelque chose avec toi que tu dois obligatoirement me ranger dans la même catégorie que la tienne, compris ? Lançais-je, furieux d'être encore scanné par une personne proche de moi. Et ne viens pas avec ta bisexualité de mes deux car je ne le suis pas non plus !

- Mais t'es quoi alors ? D'ailleurs, t'es certain de m'aimer comme moi, je t'aime parce que j'ai des sérieux doutes !

Aïe. Bizarrement, sa réplique vient de me toucher droit au cœur. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué d'aimer un gars de mon groupe, un ami de mon enfance, il faut qu'en plus, je sois répertorié dans une catégorie quelconque pour lui prouver que je l'aime. Remarquant vite mon malaise, il essaye de se rapprocher, mais d'un geste brusque, je me lève et le remercie de m'avoir accueilli chez lui. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce, je sens sa main tirée sur mon bras pour me retenir. Il s'excuse vivement et me demande tout doucement de revenir près de lui. Il a de la chance que je ne sache pas résister à sa bouille de gosse sinon, je n'aurai eu aucun remords à claquer sa porte et à cracher sur son paillasson. C'est à cet instant précis qu'on entend la porte s'ouvrir et qu'un corps de bimbo s'affiche ouvertement, seulement muni d'une petite robe en soie rouge. Vu sa coiffure peu commode, j'en conclus qu'elle vient de se réveiller, mais sa mine encore maquillée, me dit juste qu'elle n'a pas eu envie de se coiffer. Venant enfin de nous remarquer, ses yeux s'écarquillent et brillent de milles feux avant de venir s'accrocher à mon cou. Ola ! Tout doux, veux-tu !

- Good Morning Reitaaaaaaaaaaaa ! How are you, darling ? Please, don't worry about his feelings because Ruki… is crazy about you. He doesn't stop to speak about you and it wasn't his fault yesterday. So, would you be so kind as to feed his animal ? Me raconte-t-elle alors que je ne comprends qu'à moitié ce qu'elle me dit.

Merde alors, j'aurai dû écouter mon cours d'anglais au lycée à la place de chanter à tue tête des chansons de punk qui ne faisaient que cracher des « fuck yooooooou ! » ou des « Shut up » parce que j'ai l'air bien face à une nana totalement barge qui me… m'em…m'embrasse ! Ses bras se décrochent automatiquement de mon cou et fait signe de la main à Ruki avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain pour terminer certainement sa toilette. Choqué, je dépose ma main sur ma bouche devant le regard blasé de mon chanteur. Il m'informe qu'elle fait ça à toutes ses connaissances et qu'il commence même, malheureusement, à s'habituer à son caractère de fausse pucelle.

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dis que c'était ma cousine et non ma maîtresse… Et puis, j'aurai choisi mieux si j'avais eu envie de te tromper !

- Toutes les filles de ta famille sont comme elles ? Aussi… peu chaste ? Demandais-je en reprenant doucement mes esprits et en prenant de nouveau place dans son fauteuil bleu foncé en cuir.

- Je n'ose même pas les présenter à mes amis, t'imagine ? Rajoute-t-il en prenant lui aussi place dans le même sofa avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, par peur de la voir une seconde fois déambulé ici.

- J'imagine très bien, oui… Sinon, de quoi elle voulait parler avec son « animal » ? J'ai rien capté de ce qu'elle a dit.

- Euh… Il a l'air embarrassé et déglutit difficilement. Oublie ! C'était rien d'important, je t'assure. Faut la pardonner, il lui manque une case. M'assure-t-il d'un rire nerveux tandis que j'hausse le sourcil, peu convaincu par son explication.

D'une traite, je termine mon verre à la menthe et m'installe plus confortablement dans le fauteuil bleu de Ruki. Je le sens se lever rapidement pour attraper le verre que j'ai déposé sur la table pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et un « See you soon, darling ! » avant de distinguer une autre porte qui se ferme avec fracas. Un ronchonnement de la part du chanteur puis un bruit de fauteuil qui s'écrase parce qu'il vient de reprendre sa place à mes côtés. Soudainement, j'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir la tête de Ruki déposée sur mes genoux. Sans aucune gêne, il s'était couché sur le dos et approprié mes jambes pour ensuite, fixer ma réaction qui n'arriva pas. Qu'étais-je censé dire ? Au fond, il avait le droit d'avoir un peu d'attention, non ? D'un geste rapide, il attrape ma main droite et place mes doigts sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Je tressaillis quand je sens sa langue caresser doucement ceux-ci, s'aventurer entre, les sucer sensuellement pour après, me jeter un regard malicieux. Il recommence son manège alors qu'une subite chaleur s'empare de moi pour descendre jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Je tente vainement de croiser les jambes pour couper court aux décharges électriques, mais Ruki en décide autrement et laisse tomber sa main sur mon pantalon, au niveau de mon membre ce qui me fait sursauter de nouveau. J'ai l'impression de brûler tandis que je sens mon cœur cogner contre ma cage thoracique. Serait-ce du désir que j'éprouve pour lui ? Est-ce que j'aime quand il vient parsemer ma mâchoire de doux baisers tout en effectuant diverses pressions sur mon membre ? Merde… J'arrive plus à réfléchir…

- Ru… Ruki, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? Lui demandais-je alors que j'observe son petit corps se positionner à califourchon sur mes jambes. La proximité entre nos deux bassins n'existe quasiment plus parce que je sens ses deux gambette s'enroulées autour de moi.

- Ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de te faire… J'ai terriblement envie de toi, Reita. Me souffle-t-il près de l'oreille avant de capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un fougueux baiser.

Ne cherchant plus à riposter, mes mains se placent fébrilement sur ses hanches alors que Ruki détache nos lèvres pour les coller une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci, nous entrouvrons nos bouches pour laisser nos langues se rencontrer pour la première fois. Sa main froide attrape ma nuque pour qu'il s'approche encore plus de moi et pour mettre plus d'intensité dans notre main tandis que sa seconde main détache les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise. Laissant sa bouche toucher mon cou, je regrette amèrement mon manque de réaction quand je le sens l'embrasser et le mordre gentiment pour m'offrir des jolies traces rouges. Son souffle n'hésite pas à le caresser tout aussi rapidement, mais je sens la chaleur montée en flèche quand sa voix rauque me murmure chaudement à l'oreille qu'il a envie de me faire follement l'amour. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je me contente de le regarder dans les yeux quitte à passer pour un mec puceau qui ne comprend rien aux sensations qui se battent dans son corps. Un sourire malicieux orne ses lèvres et doucement, je le vois déboutonner le restant des boutons de mon dessus sous mon regard fiévreux. Il aime ça, prendre son temps et me faire languir. Une fois ma chemise complètement ouverte, il laisse son regard gourmand vagabonder sur celui-ci avant de lécher docilement un de mes tétons. M'arrachant un petit bruit, il sourit et continue sa torture en mordillant mes boutons de chair et autorisant sa langue à faire le tour de mon aréole. S'arrêtant subitement, il retire ma chemise et en profite pour faire de même avec son long tee-shirt. Surpris, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder son torse imberbe et ses petits bras qui cachent bien ses quelques muscles. En parlant de muscles, Ruki n'arrive plus à détacher ses yeux des miens. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, il a toujours aimé les toucher et les regarder quand on se changeait dans les loges. Dire qu'à cette époque, je ne me doutais de rien concernant ses sentiments. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus que ses doigts déboutonnent mon pantalon. Là, j'ai eu un énorme déclic dans ma tête qui me fit comprendre qu'on allait sérieusement commencer à marcher dans la cour des grands. Du coup, j'eus le cœur qui palpita tandis que Ruki attendait ma réaction pour savoir s'il pouvait aller plus loin. Pour effacer le peu de peur qui montait en moi, j'opte pour la meilleure solution : Déboutonner son jeans aussi. Maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux embarrassés de la situation, mais Ruki se reprend vite en main et descend du canapé sous mon regard perturbé. Non, mais c'est quoi la nouvelle surprise maintenant ? Il attrape le dessus de mon pantalon et le fait doucement glisser le long de mes cuisses. Je peux voir sa descente, je pourrais lui demander d'arrêter immédiatement, mais je ne le fais pas. Peut-être que j'en ai réellement envie… Brusquement, j'entends mon portable sonner. Lançant un regard à Ruki, il m'offre un sourire compatissant et me le donne alors qu'il était resté sur la table. Toujours à mes pieds, qu'est-ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça, il me regarde attentivement en train de décrocher à mon meilleur ami.

- Allo Aoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionnais-je avec une pointe d'énervement que Ruki raffola, mais pas mon interlocuteur.

- Je te dérange peut-être ? Excuse-moi, je m'inquiétais un peu de ne te pas te voir à la maison, c'est tout. Me dit-il de sa petite voix qui me fit regretter l'intonation de ma voix dure.

- Non, c'est moi. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas répondre comme ça. C'est juste que…

Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait le nain à caresser mon membre alors que je suis au téléphone ? En plus, ça l'amuse de me voir déboussolé ! D'un regard qui se veut froid, je tente de reprendre ma phrase, mais là, c'est un gémissement qui sort de ma bouche tandis que Ruki continue de s'amuser à effectuer des mouvements sur mon membre encore caché sous mon boxer noir. Derrière le téléphone, je distingue bien qu'Aoi a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Néanmoins, il continue de me questionner avec une pointe de moquerie.

- C'est juste que…

- Euh… En fait, j'en sais foutrement rien ! J'te rappelle après, hein ?

Je l'entends à peine dire « ouais, ouais, ouais » que mon portable tombe de ma main en même temps que mon sous-vêtement que mon chanteur s'offre un plaisir de descendre au même niveau de mon pantalon. Sous mes yeux, je le vois toucher de son index mon gland pour suivre le tracé de mon membre alors que je tente de ne pas grimacer sous l'excitation de le voir me caresser. Je murmure son prénom dans un souffle haletant tandis qu'il s'amuse à prendre mon membre en main pour lui effectuer divers mouvements lents et répétitifs. Il se régale de se changement de comportement et en profite que je ferme les yeux pour passer sa langue sur la couronne de ma virilité. Un cri de surprise et de plaisir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres et me corps tente de ne pas glisser alors qu'il lèche avec gourmandise sa friandise. Ses lèvres remontent doucement pour aspirer le bout de mon sexe et le mordiller tendrement alors que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ma respiration et mes gémissements. D'ailleurs, je n'ose même pas le regarder sinon, je n'arriverais pas à m'empêcher de jouir immédiatement. Il accélère les vas et vient et laisse sa main gauche montée et descendre le long de ma cuisse pour ensuite, la griffer. L'apothéose arrive et je lui souffle comme je peux que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir, mais il s'en fout, il continue de laisser sa langue courir le long de mon membre avant de m'avouer qu'il adore voir un peu de mon sperme sortir de ma virilité. Mon dieu, s'il continue à dire des choses aussi indécentes, je vais vite en finir, moi !

- Ruki… je… arrête, je… han !

J'ai l'impression de sentir que ses lèvres m'aspirent en même temps alors je grimace de plaisir, la tête tirée en air, la main sur sa chevelure et d'un coup de hanche, je gémis fortement et me libère dans sa bouche.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je le vois près de mon visage avec sa mine réjouie qui me rappelle le gamin qu'il était il y a plusieurs années. Fier de lui, il m'avoue qu'il a tout avalé et que malgré ses réticences, il a bien aimé. De mon côté, je frotte légèrement mon visage de ma main droite et capture la main de mon petit ami de l'autre. Se replaçant sur moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'adresser un regard à sa virilité qui est prête à exploser dans son boxer. Comment fait-il pour se retenir de ne pas me prendre sur place ? Il est vachement endurant pour un nain.

- Ca va ? Pas trop déçu ni dégoûté ? J'ai vraiment pas pu m'arrêter quand j'ai vu que j'avais l'opportunité de te faire sentir bien… M'avoue-t-il tout refermant mon pantalon d'une main.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi, de me prendre violement sur la table ? Ma question a l'air de l'étonné, mais il rigole vite et me répond qu'il en a terriblement envie, en effet.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire connaître tous les plaisirs d'une relation homosexuelle dans la même journée. J'aime le suspense, tu comprends ? Me répond-t-il alors qu'il désire se lever. Je vais aller arranger « ça ». Ajoute-t-il en pointant sa virilité dressée de son index, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, je l'attire en arrière vers moi pour qu'il tombe entre mes cuisses.

Stupéfait, il n'a pas le temps de pivoter son visage pour me regarder que j'attrape ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser, ma main naviguant sur son torse nu pour atterrir sur son pantalon déjà déboutonné. Un hoquet de surprise s'étripe de sa gorge, mais s'étouffe dans notre baiser quand il sent ma main s'introduire facilement dans son boxer gris orné de plusieurs motifs ressemblant à des têtes de chihuahua. Il rompt notre baiser pour me dévisager avec incompréhension et à la fois avec excitation alors que je débute une série de caresses sur son membre déjà bien durcit. Jouant avec ses mamelons à l'aide de mes deux doigts, je le sens se raidir quand il ressent mon souffle chaud dans son cou où je lui entrepose plusieurs baisers en même temps que j'assène des mouvements réguliers sur sa virilité. Je sens son dos se cogner à mon torse alors qu'il continue de se tortiller dans tous les sens à chaque coup de main, mais il décide d'attraper ma cuisse et d'y attacher sa main qui se sert au fur et à mesure qu'il se sent excité. La tête penchée en arrière, contre mon épaule, il me lance un regard passionné et d'une respiration haletante, il me prévient qu'il ne va plus pouvoir se retenir longtemps. Du coup, je prends la décision d'accélérer les mouvements de vas et viens sur son membre tout en prenant plaisir à l'entendre gémir près de mon oreille. Mon prénom n'a jamais été aussi bien prononcé quand il sort de sa bouche. D'ailleurs, son corps se braque quelques secondes plus tard et je l'entends pousser un long gémissement rauque suivi de mon prénom. Ses muscles se contractent puis se reposent tandis que son regard se perd dans la contemplation du plafond, essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Moi, je me contente de serrer ce corps chaud dans mes bras pour lui murmurer près au creux de l'oreille qu'il est magnifique quand il jouit. Ruki a l'air super embarrassé, mais il me remercie néanmoins avant de se relever du fauteuil. De mes yeux noisette, je l'observe en train d'adapter une démarche correcte, évitant de montrer qu'il vient d'atteindre la moitié du septième ciel. Timidement, il se retourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux, tentant de me livrer un message.

- Tu… Tu veux venir prendre une douche avec moi ? J'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus, hein ! C'est juste que… Ca prend moins de temps et moins d'eau de la prendre à deux. Enfin, je parle de la douche, aucune pensée coquine ne me traverse l'esprit ! Déclare-t-il en rougissant de honte parce qu'il se rend compte qu'à chaque parole, il s'enfonce de plus en plus.

- Oui oui, moi aussi je t'aime Ruki. Va pour la douche à deux ! C'est beaucoup, mais beaucoup plus économique, n'est-ce pas Rukidoudou ? Répondais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en attrapant sa main dans la mienne pour entrelacer nos doigts.

Lors de notre journée en amoureux, on prit le temps de se câliner dans le sofa qui nous servit un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et nous passâmes notre temps à détailler les photos qui nous rappelait l'époque du lycée, l'année de notre rencontre. Peloté contre moi avec une petite couverture beige tâchée de pattes de chiens, Ruki tient fermement l'album photo entre ses mains et narre avec mélancolie chaque photographie. Certaines images nous font rire, d'autres nous remémore des moments tristes qu'on aurait préféré oublier. Sur la première, on peut apercevoir Kai dans son uniforme scolaire avec Aoi qui lui étire les joues pour qu'il face semblant de sourire. Déjà à cette époque, il était très proche, limite inséparable. Sur la deuxième, il y a Catman qui tente vainement d'étudier à travers les fils du grillage les filles du lycée en maillot de bain. La photo suivante, c'est… Uruha qui se fait gifler par une de ces filles en question. L'image suivante fait terriblement rire Ruki. En effet, c'est moi en train de… HEIN ? Quand a-t-il pris cette photo, celui-là ? Je suis devant le miroir de ma salle de bain avec les cheveux en pétards, en passant « vive la laque », et je porte un pyjama de gamin avec des petits nounours dessus. La honte… La prochaine est une photo de Ruki dans sa période de yankee. Il est en train de manger sans grâce des cookies qu'avaient préparés Kai pour s'entraîner à devenir meilleur pour le concours de pâtisserie de la ville qu'il a, d'ailleurs, remporté haut la main. La dernière est une photo prise par ma mère qui nous montre dans notre époque rock'n roll, soudé plus que jamais. Ruki est à mes côtés et me fait des oreilles de lapin tandis qu'Aoi a passé son bras autour du cou d'Uruha et de Kai. Pour une fois, nous sommes tous en train de sourire sincèrement.

- Ah… Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'on débute la tournée à partir de demain matin surtout qu'on ira au Tokyo Dome vers les vacances de noël. C'est totalement inimaginable, c'est… gigantesque. Chuchote-t-il en rêvant les yeux ouverts tandis que je lui ôte l'album de ses mains pour coucher Ruki sur moi. La main dans ses cheveux de blés, je l'entends presque ronronner alors qu'il n'est pas Catman.

- Nous sommes enfin récompensés après tant d'années de travail. Je le dis et j'en suis sûr, on mérite ce concert au Tokyo Dome. Je suis terriblement fier de ce que nous sommes devenus, vraiment.

Ruki me toise du regard et m'offre un chaste baiser après avoir confirmé mes dires. Il ajoute même que demain, c'est le début de la guerre et il a bien raison. A partir de demain, on se battra jusqu'au bout. Soudé et ça, pour toujours. Malicieusement, je sens ses petites mains ouvrirent la braguette de mon pantalon alors qu'il m'adresse un regard rempli de désir, mais à la fois, il en profite pour me lancer un défi. Serais-je capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas Reita le survivant pour rien !

Sensuellement, j'ôte la couverture qui couvre les épaules du nain et je l'abandonne sur le sol d'un coup de pied qui le fait rire. Ses yeux me dévorent alors que je prends le temps de déboutonner tous les boutons de ma chemise qui rejoint rapidement la petite et fine couette parterre. Une fois torse nu, Ruki dépose quelques baisers sur celui-ci et arrache presque avec violence son dessus de tout à l'heure. Tremblant d'excitation, il défait ma ceinture et je fais de même avec la sienne tout en souriant, confiant de la suite des événements. De son côté, le nain retire tout aussi vite mon pantalon et le sien et je préfère éviter de détailler les sensations que j'ai ressenti en moi quand j'ai vu le boxer de Ruki, collé à ses belles fesses et à son membre bien réveillé. Se baissant légèrement, il donne un coup de nez sur ma virilité et un petit gémissement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres alors que je lui intime en caressant son cou de revenir m'embrasser. Il déguste mes lèvres d'une telle façon que j'ai envie de crier au monde entier que je vais réellement mourir s'il continue de m'exciter autant. Son bassin se colle au mien et d'un geste brusque, il se braque et me donne un coup de pelvis qui me fait rager parce que je ressens bien la dureté de son membre contre le mien. D'ailleurs, il ne tarde pas à faire glisser mon boxer ainsi que le sien. Complètement nu, j'ai du mal à le regarder parce que je sens une gêne s'emparer de moi. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais réagi devant le corps d'un homme alors j'ai un peu difficile à accepter que le voir dénudé me fait terriblement bander.

- Ne la regarde pas comme ça, tu m'embarrasses ! S'écrie-t-il tout en me dévisageant d'une lueur timide alors qu'il me fait remarquer que j'avais déposé mon regard sur sa verge depuis quelques longues secondes.

- Ah… je… Excuse-moi ! C'est juste que tu… elle est vraiment bien… Enfin, je veux dire que tu es bien…

- Foutu, je sais. On m'a toujours dis que Dame nature m'avait bien gâtée, mais je vois que c'est aussi ton cas. M'informe-t-il en se léchant les lèvres tout en admirant mon membre qui ne peut s'empêcher de réagir à son regard.

- Ruki… Je t'en pris, fais-moi l'amour…

Le nain eut un mouvement de recul face à mon aveu et me lança un petit sourire réjoui après qu'il ait attrapé mes mains en plein vol qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : Cacher mon visage rougi. Mais Ruki en décida autrement et me souffla un doux je t'aime qui me rendit encore plus timide. Soulagé de remarquer que je ne le repoussais pas dans ses petites caresses sur ma virilité, il relâcha mes mains et alors qu'une se logeait le long de mon corps, l'autre tomba en dehors du canapé, cachant grâce à mon bras, mon visage. Sortant de nulle part deux petits sachets en forme de carré, il ouvrit le premier avec ses doigts et humidifia ses trois liminaires doigts avec l'aide du liquide contenu dans l'étui. D'un faible murmure, je lui demande ce qu'il fait et tout naturellement, il me répond qu'il utilise du lubrifiant pour faciliter le passage vu que c'est ma première fois avec un homme. Je crois que si je pouvais, je me cacherai dans le trou d'une souris parce que là, je sens que je vais finir par craquer ! J'ai les nerfs à bout, je transpire de nervosité et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de vouloir mater le corps nu du type en face de moi ! En fait, je tremble de peur et Ruki le repère vite parce qu'il me prend dans ses bras en évitant de foutre du produit partout et essaye de me rassurer avec des mots doux, mais le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas faire obstruction de son membre contre le mien. Relevant son regard en face du mien, il capture violemment mes lèvres et introduit son index dans mon intimité, si j'en déduis de mon cri étouffé par ses lèvres. Il les relâche et me promet qu'il fera attention de ne pas brûler les étapes. Mon dieu, enfin non, Mon Ruki ! Sache que je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais évite de bouger ton doigts dans mon c** parce que ça me fait ma…aaaah !

Après s'être aperçu que j'étais trop plongé dans mes pensées, le nain a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure et d'entrouvrir mon intimité pour laisser passer son second doigt. Se régalant de ma mine troublée, de mes joues rosies et de ma bouche entrouverte pour capturer le plus d'air possible, Ruki commence à bouger le troisième doigt qu'il vient de me soumettre tandis que j'essaye avec difficulté de contenir mes cris de douleur, mais qui se transforment vite en cris de plaisir. Une douce chaleur s'empare de moi et les mouvements qu'effectue le nain avec ses doigts me donnent envie de plus. Décrétant qu'il m'a assez préparé, il attrape de son autre main le deuxième petit carré, c'est-à-dire, le préservatif et arrache de ses dents l'ouverture tout en retirant doucement ses doigts. Ceux-ci sont reluisants et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant moi. Je lui demande d'arrêter de se moquer et il s'excuse immédiatement tout en me volant un baiser que j'essaye d'intensifier avec ma langue. Surpris, mais ravi, il en profite pour mettre aveuglement la capote autour de sa virilité. Une fois prêt, il relâche mes lèvres et j'ose le dévisager avec inquiétude. Il essaye de me rassurer une seconde fois et prend son membre dressé en main. Son souffle est rapide, mais il tente de le contrôler alors qu'il pointe le bout de son sexe contre mon intimité. Subitement, je sens quelque chose rentrer en moi et je ne peux retenir mes mains de s'agripper fermement aux épaules de mon amant qui me regarde d'un air désolé. Ca fait un mal de chien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir les larmes aux yeux alors que Ruki est finalement rentré en moi. Je le sens maintenir sa position quelques secondes pour me laisser m'habituer à sa présence, mais il se penche doucement vers moi et essaye d'essuyer les fines larmes de douleur qui se sont échappées d'un revers de main. Mes bras entourent son buste et mon visage se niche dans son cou pour renifler et calmer mes sanglots. Toujours collé contre lui, je l'entends soupirer de plaisir alors que mes jambes se croisent autour de son bassin, dans son dos, pour le sentir d'avantage en moi parce que j'ai terriblement envie de passer ce cap avec lui. Me sentant prêt, il débute des lents mouvements de bassin sous mon regard encore pétillant. Au fil des coups, je sens la vive douleur s'effacer pour laisser place au désir et au plaisir charnel. L'excitation monte en moi en même temps que Ruki qui lui, redescend aussitôt son visage. Il fait exprès de sortir et de rentrer à plusieurs reprises son membre alors que je me contente de soupirer. J'ai chaud, aidez-moi ! Le torse de Ruki se colle et frotte contre le mien tandis que ses lèvres capturent les miens quand il rentre plus profondément en moi. Je gémis, hurle qu'il me fait du bien. Le frottement de son corps contre le mien envoie des décharges électriques à mon membre qui se retourne coincé entre nous une fois sur deux. A chaque fois que Ruki remonte près de mon visage après avoir lâché un son terriblement excitant et rauque, j'ai l'impression de sombrer dans un monde qui me semble magnifique. Ses coups deviennent de plus en plus rapides et mes jambes se resserrent autour son bassin, lui arrachant un gémissement beaucoup plus important que les autres. Mes cris avaient doublé en volume et Ruki n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Il émettait sans cesse des râles de plaisir qui m'excitaient de plus en plus. Ce fut quand Ruki grimaça de plaisir et que, je présumé, mon étau se resserra autour de sa virilité, qu'il se déversa en moi après avoir grogné de plaisir, le visage en arrière. En même temps que lui, je gémis brusquement, sentant mon membre tâché son ventre et par la même occasion, le mien.

Nos deux respirations sont haletantes et nos deux corps chauds et quelque peu mouillé sont collés l'un sur l'autre. Le visage de Ruki s'est callé entre mon épaule et mon cou et je sens son souffle rapide se calmer doucement. Ma main se positionne sur son dos et je lui afflige une tendre étreinte avant de lui souffler près de son oreille :

- Je t'aime, Matsumoto Takanori. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu fais divinement bien l'amour pour un nain dans ton genre.

- Comment ça « dans mon genre » ? Tu veux dire que les nains ne savent pas se servir de leur arme secrète ? M'enfin, je laisse passer pour cette fois parce que… S'exclame-t-il en se recollant encore plus à moi et en sortant son visage de sa cachette pour me fixer dans les yeux. Tu as enfin reconnu que ton Rukidoudou te plaisait grave ! S'écrie-t-il avant d'exploser de rire devant ma mine déconfite.

- Mon dieu… Ne me dite pas que je vais passer le restant de mes jours avec un singe pareil !

- Je..Je… Ryooooooo ! je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Moi aussi, je t'aime ! M'avoue-t-il avant de me re-plaquer contre le dossier du fauteuil pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

C'est ainsi que la vie trépidante de Reita le survivant s'acheva… Non, je blague ! Je ne suis pas prêt de mourir et encore moins par un nain comme Ruki. Et puis, « Coooomme d'habitoooude ! Je leste là ! »


End file.
